I Shall Believe
by oatsandroses
Summary: SEQUEL TO: LATCH ; Everything seems like a dream in a world filled with vampires and witches and when everything seems right that only means that something wrong is approaching. Stefan and Bonnie have been through it all (or so they thought). Could the couple find a glimmer of hope through the storm or will they never be the same again? STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a sequel to a previous story that I wrote called "Latch" so if you haven't read that story I recommend it but it's not entirely necessary.

* * *

He couldn't image how he got here. He's starting to think that his life is nothing but a dream and it both scares the hell out of him and makes him feel like a very blessed man.

He's always said that if this is a dream then he doesn't want to wake up from it. He would want to stay in the coma that he's in, and live his life through an illusion. She would always laugh at him when he tells her this but it's true.

Together they've been to hell and back and even though they conquered it all, the memories of their past still haunt him like nights like these.

These quiet nights when the kids are asleep and his wife is snuggled soundly under the sheets.

He tried to not let those memories take him over but sometimes no matter how hard he tries they come swinging and his head the baseball. It not only the bad or the memories that you wish you could erase, but the good ones as well.

Inhaling, he steps outside on the patio as the chilling fall breeze smacks his face and a vision appears before his eyes.

**-Stefan's POV-**

_She was lounging on the lawn chair soaking up the sun in her black bikini with a black floppy hat to block the sun and dark shades. Her skin reminds me of bronze, thick, chocolate curly hair flowing on the sides of her and emerald eyes that hold so much mystery._

God, she's beautiful.

I was about to make my way over to her until our little one beats me to the punch. She's not so little anymore but she's still my baby girl. I see her smile brightly, as Lexi climbs onto her lap and Bonnie greets her with her voice reaching a high pitch. I smile at the sight in front of me and I join my family kissing my girls. I pick Lexi up in my arms and twirl her around smiling as she laughs with her eyes closed tight. I bring her cheek to my lips and place a sloppy kiss on the puffy skin.

"Eww dad!"

I laugh as she wipes her cheek with the palm of her hand, slipping back on her mother's lap.

"You look so sexy" I say just above a whisper and she looks over at me and smiles.

Lexi runs off to the pool that we got at the store a few days ago to cool off on hot days like these, and I take this as an opportunity to have some "alone" time with my woman.

I lift her up from her from the chair and I sit down and place her on top of me. Her body warms mine and I smile at her,

"What?" She asks smiling back at me.

"Let's have another one."

She takes a while to process, "Stefan we don't even know how we were blessed with Lexi" she sits up to look in my eyes.

"I think it had something to do with us together, naked on top of the sheets, me kissing you until you were out of breath. Me on top of you and if you've been a good girl you on top of me-"

"Stefan..." She cuts me off, "Where is all this coming from?"

"Look at her," We turn our attention to our blessing playing in the pool with her doll splashing happily. She turns to look at us and waves with a smile so wide that it makes my heart melt with love, "don't you want another one? She needs a little brother or sister, she's old enough to understand. Come on babe, let's give it a shot." I stare into her eyes.

She exhales soaking in my words, "Okay Stefan let's give it a shot."

He chuckles thinking back and smiled when he thinks of their son. Just thinking about him warms his heart and he has to see him.

He peeks in on his son who is sleeping soundly and even though he doesn't want him to wake up, he goes against the voice in his head and lifts up little Noah from his crib and into his arms and kissed his cheek. Stefan's surprised that he doesn't wake up, surprised and glad and he just can't get enough of him. His beautiful hazel eyes, olive skin, and straight hair with a body so small that he fits perfectly in the length of his arm.

He carries him in his arms and walks out of the room silently closing the door behind him. He makes his way to the living room, sitting down on the couch holding his son protectively in his arms and a smile appears on his face as Noah's eyes peek open reveling his blue-greens,

"Are you hungry baby boy?"

His soft cries start to fill the air and Stefan gets the answer to his question making his way to the kitchen to fix him a bottle. Plopping the warm liquid into his mouth, Stefan rocks him back and forth,

"Of all the money that e'er I had, I've spent it in good company. And of all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all." He sings just above a whisper as Noah stares into his eyes before closing them returning back to his slumber.

He kisses his forehead and returns him back to his crib smiling as he hears his quiet snore.

He misses him in his arms, but he walks into the room just across from his and slides into bed with Bonnie, his beautiful wife.

Just seeing and touching her makes a smile grow on his face but then he frowns when he thinks about the time when he lost her. When she was gone he didn't just loose her, he lost himself and he regrets it till this day.

**-Stefan's POV-**

_"She's gone Damon I lost her!" I scream into my brothers face watching as he looks at me with squinted eyes._

I walk over to her she laying on the couch lifelessly with her eyes still open and I know that this is all my fault. I hold her in my arms and stare at her insensible body hearing her last words replay over and over in my head,

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

My head is spinning and I just want to scream at her for being so damn stubborn and die in place of me. That stake that Klaus had in his hand was meant for my heart; not hers.

I hear the door close and I automatically know that it's Damon who has left. I don't blame him; truly I don't if I was him I would leave this pathetic sight too.

I intertwine our fingers and stare at the promise ring that I had just given her an hour before she died.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

She was supposed to be the one, the one that I was going to marry, the mother of my adopted children. This wasn't supposed to happen; it was supposed to be me.

He holds on to her tightly in his arms and breaths in her lavender scent; it's intoxicating and he loves it. He finds himself just gazing at her; he knows that she's tired; he could see it in her face when she walked in this afternoon,

"Remind me why I wanted to work again?" Bonnie asked as she walked in the house.

He kisses her, "If I remember correctly it had something to do with bettering the world, helping people in their time of need, being the supermom that you are."

She snickers and let's go of the breath that she was holding, "Ah so basically I'm just an idiot?"

"You're anything but." Stefan wraps his arms around her waist, "I love that you're working, it's very sexy." He kiss her again, missing her lips on his, wanting to stay like this until the end of time.

Their kiss is cut short when Lexi clears her throat,

"If you guys are done making out, I would like to hug my mommy." She winked

Bonnie laughed and welcomed her daughter into her arms. Stefan smiles shaking his head at the fact that Lexi is taller than Bonnie and she was only 17.

"How was work today mother?"

"Same old, same old." Bonnie says shrugging her shoulders, "Where's your brother?"

"In his room taking a nap."

"How long has he been down?" She directs her question to Stefan.

"About an hour, you can go wake him up of you want. I know that you must miss the little guy."

"I do..." He watches as she contemplates on whether she should wake him up or not, "What do you say Lex, let's go wake up your brother."

Lexi nods and they start walking towards the room to wake little Noah.

He heads back to the kitchen to fix dinner. He can tell the she's exhausted and even though he was worn out being with the baby all day while Lexi was at school, he wanted to give her some time to rest.

He smiles as he hears Bonnie and Lexi playing with Noah in the living room shaking his rattle and making cooing noises.

He loves his family and couldn't wish for anything more.

An hour had pasted and dinner is ready. Bonnie holds Noah in her hand walking in the kitchen placing Noah in his high chair while Lexi gets settled at the table.

"Smells great babe!"

"Yeah dad" Lexi agreed.

"Let's hope it tastes that way too." He replies jokingly and she smiles taking a seat across from him.

"Dad can we go out for ice cream later?" Lexi asks as he places the plate in front of her.

"You and ice cream I tell you."

Bonnie laughs, "Yeah when you were younger every day you would want ice cream."

"Yep, 'daddy can we get ice cream' 'mom please I'll be a good girl'" Stefan mocked.

Lexi rolls her eyes shaking her head and it reminds him so much of Bonnie, "Ah, just like your mother." He turns to Bonnie seeing her roll her eyes and he laughs.

Bonnie fills them in on her day at work. He was surprised when she told him that she wanted to get a job. At first he thought that she was joking, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was serious.

She told him that she wanted to be a therapist so that she could help people and maybe save a life or two. He admires her for that; wanting to help people all the while making some extra cash on the side even though they don't need it.

She was telling them about a woman named Kennedy. It wasn't a sad story she was just confused about where to take her life. Deciding on whether go to college or to skip out on further education and try to find a job. He knows that he wouldn't be good at being a therapist, because he wouldn't know what to tell her.

"How were the kids today?" Bonnie winked at Lexi.

He exhales, "They were good, no trouble, right Lex?"

She nodded her head with a mouth full of food.

Dinner is over and it's time for cleanup, Bonnie insists on cleaning while Stefan gets the Noah ready for bed. She grabs his plate and he slaps her ass winking at her. Lexi giggles at her parents and he goes to get Noah ready for a bath.

He splashes around while making faces at his father. He laughs shaking his head at him rinsing the baby wash from his body. He wraps a towel around him moving his hands gently up and down on the towel drying him off.

Pulling the shirt over his head, he pulls back the covers and kisses him goodnight after he fed him a bottle.

He walks in his room as the door to the bathroom opens and Bonnie walks out wrapped in a towel with damp hair falling over her shoulder. She smiles at him and he speeds over to her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her lips.

"I missed you" he speaks between kisses.

"I missed you too" she stares into his eyes.

He smiles then kiss her again missing her lips on his. Something about Bonnie always leaves him to want more of her he doesn't know what it is, but whenever she's away even for a few moments he wants her wrapped up in his arms. She pulls away to bring her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight embrace standing on her tippy toes,

"I love you." She speaks into his neck.

"I love you more." He breathes.

Stefan lets her free of his hold after a few moments and she walks over to the dresser to change while he hops in the shower.

As he steps out she's already in bed more than likely asleep dreaming away.

After making his rounds just to mainly clear his head, he pulls Bonnie in closer to him and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Her eyes peep open and she sees her husband who is still soundly asleep. She could tell that he was tired yesterday and she felt bad, but she was going to make it up to him today by letting him get some rest. Quietly, she snuck out of bed and went to check up on their angels. Lexi is making her way out of the bathroom when she steps out.

"Good morning, are you hungry?"

"Yep"

"Come on,"

They walked side by side to the kitchen and she fixes Lexi sunny side up eggs with a side of bacon. She heard Noah cries through the baby monitor and she rushed to the room not wanting him to wake up Stefan. Although, he beats her to the punch as she sees Stefan cradling him in his arms and she smiles at the sight before her. When Noah was brought home, Stefan couldn't keep his hands off the little guy much like he did with Lexi.

The infant stage was his favorite, you have this mini person who is so innocent and pure and they need you through every step of the way. They're so fragile and they depend on you to keep them safe and protected from any harm or danger near. He loved it and if he could keep his kids in that stage forever he would.

He turns to look at his wife who's standing by the threshold and he smiles, "Good morning my love."

"Ah, good morning my boys. Is anyone hungry?"

"I'll take some _red_ please and thank you"

"Red" is their code name for blood, when Lexi was younger they wanted her to adjust well with them being vampires so instead of saying straight up blood they used the word 'red' instead. They decided to carry it on even though she grew up and fully grasped the idea.

"Polite now are we?"

"Gotta lead by example, ain't that right Noh?" He smiled looking down at the bundle in his arms.

Bonnie smiled and walked out heading back downstairs to the basement to grab a blood bag pouring it in a mug for Stefan. By the time she arrived back upstairs to the main floor, Stefan was sitting at the table feeding Noah a bottle and laughing at something that Lexi had done. She sat the mug in front of him and kissed his lips. She took a seat next to Stefan caressing the side of Noah's face as he sucked on the bottle.

"What do you want to do today kiddo?"

"I don't know maybe we could go to the park or something. It feels like I haven't been there in forever."

"Alright, the park it is," she turned to Stefan, "You don't have to go if you're too tired, you deserve a break."

"No, I'm fine. I want to spend as much time with my family as I could before they all start to hate me." He teased.

"You got a point there dad." Lexi smiled.

"I love you too baby girl."

They laughed and stood up from the table for clean up, "Alright Lex, go upstairs and get ready for the park." Bonnie ordered.

"Come here momma," Stefan pulled Bonnie in by the waist once he heard Lexi's steps travel up the stairs. He brought his lips to hers, "Mmm, how did I ever get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." She stared into his eyes.

He pulled her in closer to his body and kissed her again deepening the kiss with every swirl of the tongue. Bonnie was the one to pull away knowing that if they continued any further Lexi would walk in on a sight that would scar her for life let alone Noah who's too young and probably wouldn't remember but it would still be awkward.

"We need to get ready for the park Salvatore."

"Okay but tonight," he leaned in to her ear, "you're all mine."

Bonnie looked in his lust filled eyes and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation wanting the day to be over with already. She spun off of his lap and placed the dishes in the sink and he wiped Noah's face.

"Let's get you ready Noh." He lifted him for the chair walking him upstairs.

Bonnie wasn't too far behind them but instead of turning into Noah's room, she walked into hers.

Scrubbing her teeth with the whitening paste, she felt arms around her waist. She looked up and saw that Lexi was the culprit. She smiled at her reflection and Lexi sat on the counter top adjacent the sink,

"Damn girl you get ready fast." Bonnie nudged

"Hey, I get prepared for the day before I go to sleep."

"Which is why you're the smart one in the family." She smiled

Bonnie walked over to the wardrobe with Lexi trailing behind her. She exhaled looking at the clothes hanging in the wooden box and shuffled through the clothes trying to find something to wear. She settled with navy jeans, a white flowy top and nude booties.

"You look pretty mom."

"I would have to agree." Stefan leaned on the door with Noah in his arms.

"Why thank you my loves! Are we all set?"

With nods of the head they journeyed outside, got in the car and pulled off. The park wasn't too far away, but driving seemed like the better option due to having an infant.

"Yonder!" Lexi pointed towards the swings hopping on Stefan's back for a piggy back ride.

Bonnie smiled and sat down on the bench and placed Noah in his stroller gently pushing it up and down humming a tune. She looked up from the little one and eyed the father-daughter duo that were having a 'who could swing the highest' contest. She smiled at the sight and at the fact that they both looked as happy as a person could be.

If you told her before that in ten years from now that she would marry a vampire, turn into one herself and have two beautiful kids she would have laughed in your face. She would die of laughter because it would was impossible, but living the life that she has lived she began to realize that anything is possible.

She had to thank Stefan for that, if he didn't ask for another kid on that summery day, then Noah would've never been a part of the Salvatore family. Even more so if he hadn't decided to make a move on her many years ago at the club, she would have never seen the world like she sees it now. She knows that nothing would have been the same that she wouldn't have had Lexi and Noah and she frowned for that. They were the perfect kids, and yes, like any other teen, Lexi disobeys sometimes and when Noah gets older she's sure that he would too, but all in all they were perfect in her eyes.

Wanting to be closer with the rest of her family, she lifted Noah from the stroller and walked over to Stefan and Lexi who transitioned to the monkey bars.

Bonnie smiled as Lexi swung her arms reaching the bar in front of her. She wasn't really doing any work at all, her long legs were grazing the mulch, but she kept that to herself.

Bonnie wrapped an arm around Stefan's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled the kissed her hair before bringing an arm around her waist,

"Come to join in in all the fun?" He broke the silence between them.

"Yeah I wanted to see what all the hubbub was about" she snickered, "What's so funny?" She noted Stefan's laughter,

"Hubbub? You're such a nerd babe, that physiology major really did a number on you." He joked.

"I wouldn't be the one talking Mr. 1864" she countered.

"Ouch, you're going to pay for that later" he slid his hands down to squeeze her ass, smiling when he heard a slight gasp escape her lips.

Bonnie was about to speak but stopped when she saw Lexi making her way towards them, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so."

The family started their journey towards the car with Lexi walking a few paces ahead of her parents with Noah in her arms. She remembers the day when they told her that she was going to be a big sister. Her face lit up instantly and she knew that she'll love the little rugrat with all her heart.

••••

Bonnie found herself on the floor of the living room getting a bit dizzy from watching the fan swing round and round just above her head. Lexi and Noah were fed and fast asleep for the night so she found a place on the floor and planted herself there. She doesn't know why she's on the floor, there are much more comfortable places that she could be like the couch that's just a few inches away, but the floor seemed more appealing for some odd reason. It may be her witch instincts kicking in, she just felt closer to the earth. It's been years since she's performed a spell or used her magic in any way even though she's fully capable of it thanks to her spelled wedding ring, but thinking back she doesn't know why she hasn't used it.

Standing up, she walked out the back door into the grassy yard and kneeled in front of her garden. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath feeling the power move inside her veins. Mumbling a spell, she cupped the un-bloomed bud making it flourish into a Violet in a matter of seconds. She smiled to herself feeling more complete and one with nature and decided to one up her flower blooming by giving them a little something to drink with some precipitation. She smiled as she felt rain drops on her out reached palms before a drizzle broke loose feeding all the plants in this town.

Proud in the fact that she's still got it, she walked back inside letting the rain run its course. Stefan met her at the door with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Bonnie brushed past him.

"Mrs. Bonnie art with doing magic?"

She shook her head, "Why yes-ith we are!"

They laughed and Stefan pulled her in for a tight embrace. She pulled away and pecked his lips making her way up the stairs with Stefan watching her every move.

He didn't know what it is about Bonnie that makes his hormones run wild every time she's in his range of vision. She would know exactly what to say or do to make his eyes full of red (lust) and with the kids around he was finding it harder to control.

He shook his head snapping himself out of the trans that's she's locked him in and followed behind her.

In a blink of an eye her body was pressed up against the door of their bedroom, "Not here," he turned her around to face him, "up there." Before Bonnie could get a word out she was in his arms and sped up to the third level.

Stefan knew that they were going to have a long night ahead of them and he didn't want to risk waking the kids.

His lips were on hers as he opened the door and slammed her back against it. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss. He carried her to the table that was in the corner of the room and sat her on top of it.

Bonnie's legs were around his waist and she started moving her pelvis against his getting a feel of his hard on.

He growled when she had his bottom lip between her teeth pulling it away from his gums. She made sure to draw blood getting a taste for herself.

He hissed at her and attacked her lips again. He grabbed her by the waist and moved them to the bed. His hands found their way up her shirt imminently heating up her skin with his touch.

He played with her bra-covered breasts before pulling the shirt completely off of her. He touched every inch of exposed skin that he could before unhooking her bra and taking her left breast into his mouth swirling his tongue around her nipple. His hand messaged the right while continuing his ministrations then switched positions.

Her back arched towards him as he trailed heated kisses down her stomach unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them slowly down her caramel legs.

She pulled him up noting that he was wearing too much clothing. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she slid her fingers underneath the fabric feeling his ripped abs. She moved her hands up the sides of his torso to lift the shirt from his skin.

Their mouths met again, kissing each other until their lips turned blue. Stefan moved his arms to wrap around her to pull her closer to his body. His lips moved to her neck and collar bone to her stomach and her inner thighs. He slid his fingertips under the thin line of her panties and like he did with her pants; he slowly slid them down her legs enjoying how wet she was for him.

His head was between her legs and he probed his tongue in and out of her. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips when he swapped his tongue for his fingers.

"Stefan"

Bonnie hated the teasing if they would just skip all the little ministrations and get on to the main course she would fine with it.

Stefan on the other hand loved the "entrées" leading up to the main course. He loved to see Bonnie vulnerable for him and loved to hear her raspy breath call out his name when he hasn't even started yet. He loved to hear her beg and plead for what she wanted; _him_.

Making her come in his mouth, Stefan trailed open mouthed kisses over her stomach before attacking her lips. She shuffled with the button and zipper of his pants sliding them off quickly with his help. She turned them over so she was now in control and slid inside him tightening her walls around him on her way down. He closed his eyes and groaned at how good she felt around him. Even being with her for nineteen years he still can't get enough of her and with every night that they spend together she still finds ways to surprise him.

He grabbed her waist but left her in control. He sat up and moved his pelvis with hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, kissing her neck. Their lips soon met and Stefan descended them back on the bed until his back was flat against the sheets. He turned them over taking her in the missionary and with every thrust he sped up his rhythm.

His thrust turned into pounding, pounding into ramming and Bonnie felt her body trembling knowing that she was near her release again.

Her liquids surrounded his cock and her moans grew louder. He covered them up by kissing her taking in every cry of pleasure in his mouth. Ruthlessly speeding up he felt his own release coming,

"Ugh babe" he spoke in the curvature of her neck.

They continued their grinding until they were both fully sated; which took some time but no one was complaining.

••••

They laid there curled up into one another under the sheets. Stefan kissed the unhealed bruises on her back from when they rolled around too much and ended up with Bonnie's back slamming hard against the wooden floor. At first he thought that she was mad at him but when she burst into laughter it shut those thoughts down.

His knuckles smoothly made their way down and up her arm as a smile was on his face,

"We should probably head down to our room before Noah wakes up." She broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah I guess you're right even though I rather just lay here with you."

She turned around and kissed him before getting out of bed and finding her clothes to put on. Stefan followed suit, but not before teasing her a little more with kisses to her neck.

They made their way downstairs barely keeping their hands off each other and smiles off their faces. They plopped down in their bed trying to get as much rest as they could before the kids wake up but that idea was cut short as soon as they heard Noah's cries through the baby monitor.

**A/N:** I hope that you all like where this is going, please leave a review telling me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**-11 Years Earlier-**

He's on all fours crawling on the ground looking for someone. It's their fifth round of hide-and-go-seek and he must admit that's she's an okay hider. At first she would cover her face with her hands and stand right in front of him as if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. With a little advice from her father, she found some good spots to hide and now grasps the idea of the game.

He heard a giggle coming from behind the sofa so he quietly made his way over. He peeked his head just enough past the couch so that he could see her but she couldn't see him.

"I found you!" He surprised her and she screamed with added laughter.

He grabbed her and spun her in the air kissing her nose and she smiled widely.

"It's your turn to hide daddy!" She said as Stefan returned her feet to the floor.

"Alright close your eyes"

She covered her eyes with her hands, "one, two, three"

Stefan was a little too big for hiding well, but that made it easier for Lexi to find him.

"Four, five, six"

He decided to hide behind the coffee table, so he crouched down and peeked over it to see his little girl,

"Seven, nine, ten!"

He giggled and noted that they needed to work on her counting a little more later. He heard the patter of her feet against the floor,

"Daddy where are you?"

He shook his head, "Come find me"

He heard her gasp and run towards his hiding spot, "Found you!"

"Aw you found me!"

She giggled and he scooped her up in his arms and took her in the kitchen for a snack.

"When is mommy coming home?"

Bonnie had decided that she wanted to go to college and study psychology. He was surprised when she asked him about it a few years back, but he figured that she wanted to continue her life as humanly as possible to adjust with being a vampire. He of course, encouraged her to go to school, he didn't want to strip her of the dream that she was having and he wanted her to be happy.

Stefan looked at his watch, "Mommy should be here in a few minutes."

Lexi smiled and bit into an apple slice. He joined her at the table and sat her down on his lap, "You're getting so big!"

What parents say about their kids is so true. In a blink of an eye they turn from an infant to an adult and he must say that he wasn't happy about it. He wanted Lexi to stay young and never leave the house and start dating. He loved the feeling that when he left the house to run errands that when he would return Lexi would shout "daddy" and run into his arms so happy to see him. He knew that she would grow up and become independent so he just savored these moments that they had together and would hold on to them forever.

The door opened and Lexi hopped out of his lap to greet her mother as she hung up her keys and coat.

"Mommy!" She jumped in Bonnie's arms.

"Hi baby girl! You had a fun time with daddy today?"

"Yes we played hide and seek!"

"Sounds like fun, where's your dad?"

"Right here" Stefan appeared before her.

Bonnie put Lexi down as Stefan inched his way towards her. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed two quick kisses on her lips even though he wanted more, but Lexi was in the room so he kept it PG. He stared into her eyes which told her what he really wanted to do to her and she bit her bottom lip.

Something about seeing Bonnie with ruffled hair that he knew she ran her fingers through many times trying to comprehend what the professor was talking about turned him on a little. Her face had barely any makeup on it enhancing her natural beauty making him wonder why she wears makeup in the first place because she doesn't need it.

Realizing that they've been standing like this for a little too long, Stefan un-circled his hands from her waist and she brushed past him heading upstairs. His eyes followed her until she was no longer in his range of view then returned his eyes back to Lexi who wore a smile.

"Come on," he picked her up, "let's go finish out snack before dinner."

••••

After her shower, Bonnie got started on dinner. Stefan offered to cook, but she thought that she'd give him a break and cook dinner with the help of Lexi while he took a nap. They were having pork chops and mashed potatoes and while Lexi was busy mashing away, Bonnie was seasoning the meat.

"Can I lick the masher mommy?"

Bonnie took a look of the mashed potatoes to see if it needed a little more work, but it was perfect, "Yes, you can lick the masher."

Lexi smiled widely and Bonnie placed the pork chops in the pan.

"Smells great" Stefan entered the kitchen.

"Hopefully it tastes that way too," she smiled, "dinner should be ready in a few minutes." She turned and kissed him.

"Lexi make sure to save some for me"

"You got it!"

They laughed and Stefan joined Lexi at the table laughing at all the potatoes on her face.

"Stefan, would you be a doll and set...la tabella?"

"sì" he smiled.

Stefan was teaching the girls Italian. Bonnie thought that it would be a good idea for them to learn it mainly because if she wanted to talk trash to someone more than likely they wouldn't know what she was saying (she kept that part to herself when she brought the idea to Stefan). She hasn't had as much lessons as Lexi due to her school-filled schedule, but she was picking it up.

Bonnie sat the salad on the table and they started dinner.

"This is good babe" Stefan chewed

"Thanks babe, but Lexi helped too." She reminded.

"Oh yes the mashed potatoes, my favorite!" He rubbed his stomach earning a giggle from Lexi.

Bonnie smiled at her family, she would have never imagined this, but she's glad that it's her reality. She has a beautiful daughter who she couldn't be more thankful for, and a loving husband that holds her down.

They've been to hell and back and conquered what seemed to be the impossible, but they made it out "alive" and stronger than ever.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Since Lexi was growing like a weed, they wanted to spend as much time together as a family before she turns into a teenager and goes through the rebellion stage. Stefan came up with the idea of having family movie nights, that way they could all gather together on the couch and share laughs about the movie. On rare occasions they would even sometimes fall asleep on the couch, but personality, Stefan saw that to be the best part. Sure his neck would hurt a little in the morning when he wakes up, but he woke up with his girls by his sides and he couldn't ask for anything else.

"Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs!" Lexi exclaimed.

Bonnie would never admit it out loud, but that was one of her favorite movies. She loved animated movies, they didn't try as hard for a storyline, things were simple and she liked it that way.

Stefan noticed the smile that Bonnie was trying to hide when Lexi announced her choice. He knew that she loved the movie which is why he suggested it to Lexi earlier while she was at school. He shook his head at her and chuckled

"Is there a problem?" She noted his jester.

"Nope, no problem." He replied nonchalantly.

Bonnie brought her eyebrows together and turned her head when she head Lexi giggle, "What about you missy?"

"Nope, no problem." She mimicked Stefan's action.

They laughed and Bonnie scoffed shaking her head inwardly smiling but she would never show it, "You two have been spending too much time together" she got up collecting their plates.

"Lexi go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas before the movie." Stefan instructed and she got up heading upstairs to her room.

He got up and assisted Bonnie with the clearing of the table,

"I missed you today" he brought his hands around her waist from behind kissing her neck.

She smiled, "ti ho perso troppo" she turned around to look in his eyes.

Stefan moved in closer and kissed her soft lips, "How much did you miss me?" He replied tightening the hold he had on her.

Instead of telling him, she showed him by attacking his lips giving him the answer that he wanted. He playfully moaned in the kiss and she smiled slapping him on the shoulder.

"Satisfied?"

"For now, but when the movie is over I plan to be _fully_ satisfied."

"Mmm, can't wait."

He winked at her before turning around heading upstairs to check on Lexi. Bonnie bit her bottom lip hard then returned back to the job at hand.

••••

Bonnie yawned as she pulled the shirt over Lexi's head. She didn't get much sleep last night and she blames it on her husband's hotness.

They were going to go visit her parents. They haven't seen Lexi in a while due to her father's unpredictable schedule, but he found some free time and Abby saw it as a reason to take a trip down.

She's recently got engaged and Bonnie would be lying if she said that she was okay with it. She was okay with her mother marring someone else, but she would admit that it would suck if she started a new family and Bonnie has to witness her mom actually being a mom to someone else when she left her when she was little. Stefan told her that she was being selfish and she knew she was, but she felt what she felt.

Pulling up to her old home, she saw two cars in the driveway letting them know that Abby and possibly her fiancé had beat them there. She knew that if he was coming it would be very awkward; your ex-husband and fiancé in the same room at the same time loving on the same child...yikes.

"Hi dad!" She hugged her father stepping in the home.

"Hi baby girl, I missed you!" He spoke to her still in the hug, "you too son" Stefan and Rudy shared a hug.

"Grandpa!"

"Lexi! My baby!" She jumped in his arms smiling widely.

Stefan brought an arm around Bonnie's waist kissing her temple once he saw Abby appear from the kitchen with a man behind her.

She walked up to the couple and pulled Bonnie in for a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too mom"

She shared a hug with Stefan before picking Lexi up in her arms hugging her tightly, "Hi grandma!"

"Hi baby," she kissed her check, "Ooh grandma, that makes me feel old." She turned to Bonnie and Stefan who laughed.

"Oh Bonnie, Stefan, this is Daniel, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you" Stefan shook his hand. He looked down at Bonnie who was just staring at Daniel and nudged her,

"Hi Daniel, I'm Bonnie and this is our daughter Lexi."

"Yes I know Abby has been talking highly about you all."

She gave him a weak smile

"Nice to meet you sir." Lexi held out her hand.

Daniel laughed, "Nice to meet you too ma'am."

They all laughed, "You're daughter is adorable." He smiled

"Thank you" Stefan rubbed her head.

After a few moments of silence, Rudy directed everyone to the kitchen where they were before the family showed up.

"What smells so good?" Bonnie took a seat.

"Daniel made some spaghetti for us." Rudy spoke

"Spaghetti, Bonnie your favorite" Stefan spoke

"Only if it's made right." She said looking at Stefan giving him a look. He drew his eyebrows together giving her a look of his own.

"Yeah Abby told me that you all liked it so I thought I'll cook some for you guys."

Stefan turned his attention to Daniel, "Thank you for that."

"Can we eat now?" Lexi pulled down on his arm sleeve. Stefan looked to Daniel who nodded his head,

"Yeah lets go wash your hands first." He picked her up carrying her to the bathroom.

"I better go wash my hands too" Bonnie stood up from the table following Stefan and Lexi.

After helping Lexi wash her hands he sent her back to the kitchen and grabbed Bonnie's hand taking her upstairs to her old room and locking the door behind them. He folded his arms under his chest and stared at her,

"What?" Bonnie questioned holding out her arms.

"What's your problem?"

She scoffed rolling her eyes about to make her way out the room but Stefan stops her, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't like him." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bon, you don't even know him. He's obviously trying to make an effort he cooked your favorite meal for god's sake, give him a chance."

She exhales through her nose; "Whatever you say" she brushed past him and walked downstairs to join everyone in the kitchen.

Daniel sat a plate down in front of her and she smiled at him. She glanced over at Lexi who was eating away and she thought that whatever he cooked must be good. She swirled the noodles on her fork and felt hands on her shoulders,

"We'll talk about this later." Stefan spoke in a tone that only a vampire could hear.

"There's nothing to talk about." She swallowed copying his same range of pitch eyeing him as he sat down next to her.

"We could talk about why you've been acting like a bitch around Daniel."

She sat her fork down making some contact against the plate causing all heads to turn towards the couple. She got up from the table and walked out the house not sparing him a glance.

"Excuse me," Stefan stood up catching up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he called out stepping down the stairs stopping her in her tracks.

"Then why did you say it?" She turned around in the gravel of the driveway.

"I don't know I just - I just never seen you act this way before. You're always so welcoming, why are you acting different towards him?"

She took a deep breath, "I know him from somewhere I just can't put my finger on it."

Stefan closed the distance between them, "You can't just dislike him because you think you know him from somewhere."

"Not just somewhere Stefan, he gives me a bad vibe. Something's up."

Her mind was spinning. When Abby first introduced him she knew that she's seen him before, but didn't want to say anything to have him get suspicious. It wasn't until she shook his hand that she got a bad feeling about him.

Stefan sat her on the hood of the car to reach eye level, "I'm sure that everything's fine," he caressed the side of her face, "and again I'm sorry for calling you a bitch it was out of line."

"No you were right," she exhaled, "I was acting bitchy." She stared in his eyes.

"It was hot though so it's okay."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He drew her in for a kiss losing his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him. He pulled away placing a quick kiss on her lips before interlocking their fingers heading back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Rudy asked concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine." Bonnie smiled.

They took their seats and she started eating again. Lexi hoped on Stefan's lap and she kissed his cheek.

"That's a nice ring Stefan." Daniel noted.

He looked at the jewel on his finger, "Thank you my father gave it to me before he died."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine."

"Where are you from?"

"Uh Italy"

"No way I have family there. Do you visit often?"

"Oh cool and I don't visit that much since everyone migrated somewhere else," _more like died decades ago_, "but Bonnie and I went there a few years ago. How about you?"

"I was just up there a few months ago with Ab visiting some of my cousins."

"Yeah I need to go back there some time"

"Well if you and the Mrs. want to go and you need a babysitter..."

Stefan laughed, "Yeah I'll be sure to call you."

Bonnie watched the exchange between the two. She promised Stefan that she'll give him a shot, but something seemed off. Offering to babysit when we just met and barely know you? That couldn't be right.

The girls moved to the living room leaving the men behind in the kitchen. Abby wanted to know her opinion of Daniel and since she didn't want to cause any trouble, Bonnie told her that he seemed like a good man. That wasn't a total lie he did _seem_ like a god man, but that doesn't mean that he is one.

She told Abby about her decision to go back to school at first, Abby was surprised, but she gave Bonnie her full support in the matter. She was however a bit confused as to why she wanted to go to college when she has Lexi meaning less time that she has to spend with her but she didn't speak that point. She knew that if she did Bonnie would bring up the whole "leaving while she was young" situation and she didn't want to start an argument.

They just started to get on good terms and she didn't want to mess that up. But by the looks that Bonnie are giving Daniel and by the way that she's acting towards him, she feels that their relationship won't last long and that's her worst nightmare. She wondered what it was about him that made her not like him, in her eyes he was a good man and it seems like Stefan and him had hit it off so she wonders why Bonnie wasn't on board with the Daniel train.

"We should get going; we have a long drive back. It was nice catching up with you Bonnie."

"Yeah, we should get going too, Lexi's due for a nap. It was nice catching up with you too."

The girls shared a hug and made their way back to the kitchen walking in on the men who were laughing at something.

The whole sight was weird to Bonnie. The sight of her father and Daniel getting along and bonding it all seemed strange and she wondered if Abby was feeling the same way. She turned to her mother who had a slight smile on her face and she knew that she felt the same way. It made her chuckle a bit. She returned her attention back to the kitchen and locked eyes with Stefan signaling him that it was time to go by curving her head towards the door.

"Alright guys we gotta go. It was nice meeting you Daniel." Stefan rose from his seat shaking his hand, "Dad." He hugged Rudy patting his back a few times.

Bonnie walked in and hugged her father then shook Daniels hand and scooped up Lexi seeing the sleepiness in her eyes.

"Bye Lexi" Daniel waved and she returned the gesture.

After all the goodbyes and hugs were given the family headed out and soon Abby and Daniel were leaving too.

••••

"Babe what are you looking for?"

Bonnie was on the floor of their library with books and papers scattered all around her. He heard the sound of paper shuffling and pages of a book turning rapidly from downstairs. He thought that it was Lexi making a mess, but when he saw that it was Bonnie he was a little surprised.

"I would tell you but I know what you'll say." She looked at him before returning back to her search.

"And what exactly would I say?" He folded his arms below his chest.

She cleared her throat, "Bonnie you're just being paranoid he seems like a good guy just talk with him and you'll see for yourself." She did her best impression of Stefan.

He chuckled and shook his head, "So I take it that you're finding out where you've seen Daniel before?"

"..."

He walked over to her and bent down next to her, "Let me help."

Bonnie looked up at him surprised and smiled slightly returning back to her research.

After about two hours they stopped their search coming to a dead end. Bonnie thought about letting it go but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had. So she did the only thing that she could do; follow Stefan's advice and get to know Daniel. Talking to the main cause of her problem would be the better option over looking through books and papers that he might not be in. The thing that she couldn't figure out was how she would set everything up, she couldn't just call him and invite him for coffee so she decided on inviting him over for dinner (along with Abby of course).

The next day, Bonnie called up her mother and invited them over for dinner and asked them what they would like to have. Bonnie smiled feeling accomplished in completing phase one. "There phases to this plan of yours?" Stefan questioned.

"There always phases" she said matter-of-factly.

He did nothing but shake his head at his wife and her crazy ways. While she was getting busy in the kitchen, he took Lexi out for a little stroll around Mystic Falls to visit Uncle Damon. He hasn't seen his brother since Lexi's first birthday and that was four years ago. He doesn't know how they've gotten so off track, with Lexi around he figured that they would be seeing more of each other but he was wrong.

Knocking the door since he no longer lives there, he waited for Damon to open the door with Lexi's fingers intertwined with his. Damon opened the door with squinted eyes then when he saw his brother and niece his face changed and he pulled his brother in for a hug,

"It's good to see you brother" he slapped his hand on his little brothers back

"Good to see you too brother" Stefan pulled away and glanced down at Lexi.

"Oh my beautiful niece! You've gotten so big!" He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly

"Damon, whose at the door?" A woman appeared behind him, "Oh Stefan, it's good to see you again."

"Hey Taisha, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks" she pulled away from their embrace, "Please, come in."

Stefan smiled at her and walked in. He noticed that the house had some touches of femininity and he smiled. He was glad that his brother had found someone and more importantly the girl he found liked him enough to stay and move in. Lexi's laughter snapped him out his admiring and he smiled at his brother and daughter along with Taisha on the floor. He joined them and Lexi imminently hopped on his lap. He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Stefan rubbed her back,

"So how's everything going?" Stefan opened.

"Good, sorry we haven't been in touch lately, time just flies by doesn't it?"

"You have no idea." He looked at his daughter, "I just thought that I'll pay you guys a visit before dinner, Abby and her fiancé are coming over."

"Fiancé? That's new, does he know about..." Damon gave his brother a look.

"I don't think so I think he would've been a little more intimidated. Bonnie on the other hand thinks that something is wrong with him. She swears that she's seen him before but I think she's just being paranoid."

"Hey, never underestimate the power of a woman's instincts." Taisha warned.

"Well what does she think is wrong with him?"

Stefan just shrugged and shook his head. He wished that he knew the answer to that question, but he doesn't and he doesn't think that Bonnie knows either. But if one thing was for sure it was that tonight Daniel would either prove Bonnie right or wrong and honestly he couldn't wait to see which one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a question from a guest asking where Noah was in the last chapter and the answer is; this is a flash back two years before Noah, so you won't be reading about him until later on. Anyway please enjoy…  
**  
Dinner was over and Abby and Daniel had left a few minutes ago. The couple was now snuggled on the couch letting the fire from the fireplace heat up the room. His hands were smoothing out her straightened hair as her head was resting on his chest,

"You were right Bon, something's not right with him."

"I would say I told you so, but this is more of a serious subject. What are we going to do Stefan?" She looked up at him.

"We can't do anything; we're not even sure if he is who we think he is we just have to give it time."

"We don't have time Stefan" she sat up, "this man is going to marry my mother we have to figure out who he is before he joins this family."

Stefan knew that Bonnie was right, but they still didn't have any proof. Yes, he was acting strange and asking questions during dinner, but that didn't mean that he was some type is psycho.

He did get a bad vibe from Daniel, but he wouldn't act on it until he found out as much information that he could about the guy. He made a note to ask Damon tomorrow to assist him in this search so they could start as soon as possible.

Stefan opened out his mouth to speak but was interrupted when they heard a loud crash from upstairs and they gave each other a worried look, "Lexi?!" They shouted.

**-3 hours earlier-**

Coming back from his visit from his brother and girlfriend, he walked in the house and joined Bonnie in the kitchen cooking her famous macaroni and cheese. His hands inched around her waist and he kissed her cheek pulling her closer to his body,

"Smells great babe"

"Thank you, how was Damon is he still with Taisha?"

He turned her around to look in her eyes and kissed her, "Damon is good and yeah he's still with her which surprises me a little because Damon is...well, Damon."

Bonnie shrugged and took the dish out of the oven. While the macaroni cooled down a little they got dressed just in time and they heard knocks on the door. Stefan answered the door while Bonnie was finishing helping Lexi get ready.

"Nice to see you again" Stefan shook hands with Daniel before hugging his mother-in-law, "Welcome to our home."

He lead them to the kitchen as Bonnie and Lexi were making their way down the row of stairs. They joined everyone in the kitchen and sat down after greeting them with hugs. They passed around the macaroni, salad and ham and soon the room went quiet due to everyone focused on eating.

Bonnie felt Stefan's hand on her thigh and she gave him a look. He couldn't resist touching her, she looked beautiful in her black long sleeved dress. When she sat down he got a better view of her creamy legs and he had to get a feel.

"So how was your trip?" Bonnie opened trying to ignore Stefan's touch.

"It was good, no traffic." Daniel responded. They lived in Burke which was about an hour and a half away from their home.

"So what do you do for a living?" Bonnie started off simple.

"I'm a professor I work at a local college."

"What so you teach?"

"Biology and Anatomy"

Bonnie nodded her head thinking that it was interesting. If he said something boring like math, then all her suspicions would've drifted away, but studying the human body and all the components of it made her suspicion about him more dominate. They were supernatural beings and that could make a scientist mind go crazy.

She started to wonder if he even knew about their state. It wasn't really necessary for Abby to tell him because she's not a witch anymore, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know or already knew. She made a mental note to ask Abby before they left for the night.

She sat her fork down and shot daggers at Stefan as his hands were traveling further up her thigh. He however, kept a straight face as he listened to Daniel answer a question that Stefan asked that she completely missed.

"You're in big trouble later." She spoke in a tone that only a vampire could hear.

He squeezed her thigh in response and she let out a noise due to unexpected pressure. All eyes turned to her and Stefan was the only one that had a smile on his face knowing the cause behind it.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a shiver."

Everyone nodded their heads and returned to their meal and Bonnie removed his and from her leg.

"So enough about me," Daniel chewed, "I want to get to know my future daughter and son in law."

Bonnie put on a smile, "What would you like to know?"

Daniel shot them rounds of questions and Bonnie thought that she was being nosey, but it didn't compare to Daniel's questions. He wanted to know where they met, how long they lived in the house. Their backgrounds, how long they've lived in Mystic Falls, pet-peeves, how Stefan does his hair, the list goes on and on.

Bonnie could tell that Stefan was on edge with all the personal questions that he was asking by the way his jaw tightened. It got even worse when he started to ask questions about Lexi so she calmed him down by interlocking their fingers.

When dinner was over, Bonnie asked Abby to help her with the dishes and the men took a seat on the couches in the living room. Bonnie wanted to know who Daniel was and she wasn't sure if her mother knew who he really was herself.

"That Daniel sure does like to ask a lot of questions huh?" She smiled and said it in more of a joking tone than a more serious one, "Does he uh, know about...us?"

"No, I decided not to share that news with him all it would've done was scare him away."

Bonnie nodded understanding, but something told her that he knew something or at least suspected to some degree. When they were done cleaning, the couples gathered on the couch and talked some more.

Lexi snuck off to her room getting bored of the grown up talk.

It's been a year since her powers had kicked in and secretly she's been practicing. It all started when she was playing with her toy train,

**flashback**

_Bonnie walked in Lexi's room that was now painted a bright yellow color. She was playing with her train track set and leaned on the door._

_"What do you want for dinner?"_

_Lexi looked up after setting the train on the track. She smiled at her mother then went into deep thought if what she wanted._

_"What do you want?"_

_Bonnie walked over to Lexi and sat down next to her._

_"Let's see we could have pasta, fried rice, junk food..."_

_"Junk food!"_

_Bonnie smiled; she didn't feel like cooking so she was hoping that Lexi would agree on something that you could get through a drive thru window. Stefan walked by the room and spotted his girls gathered on the floor. He loved to see his girls together just having a moment between them. It made him happy to see his loves together and bonding. He didn't want to disturb them, but he was hungry. He didn't necessarily need to eat food, but Bonnie would always add blood to their meals so they could all eat together like a family should._

_"Hey babe whatcha cooking me?" He smiled._

_Bonnie and Lexi exchanged looks and chuckled, __"Well babe if you must know, I'm not cooking anything. Lexi and I decided on Burger King"_

_"So we can get those cool crowns and play royal family!" Lexi smiled._

_Stefan smiled at his light, "Sounds good, hey Bon, come here for a second."_

_She ran a hand down Lexi's growing locks and walked over to Stefan. She reached the threshold of Lexi's room and was yanked to the side. She felt his large hands on derrière and his lips pressed against hers. She responded quickly by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away and stared into her dizzy eyes._

_"Mm" he kissed her quickly slapping her ass and walked down the hallway._

_Bonnie licked her lips then walked back in her daughter's room. _

_She could tell that Lexi was struggling with her train so she went over to help, __"What's wrong?"_

_"It won't start" she grunted._

_Bonnie examined the train making sure that it was fully on the tracks. She placed it back down not really sure what to do._

_"Maybe dad can help us."_

_"No, I tried everything it's stupid!"_

_"Lexi calm down we can fix it." Bonnie soothed._

_"Why won't it just go!" All of a sudden the train started making its way around the tracks as they both wore surprised looks on their faces._

_Bonnie knew what was going on, her daughter just used magic. She knew that it would happen but didn't expect it to happen so soon. It felt like she just learned that she was a witch and now her daughter just practiced without knowing so. Lexi stared up at her mother with worried eyes, and Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder._

_For the next hour Bonnie explained to Lexi about her powers, she also thought that it was a good time to tell her about them being vampires so she called Stefan in for that conversation. Bonnie told her that she was a witch herself and would help her with practicing her magic when she gets older. _

_Bonnie and Stefan decided that it wasn't a good idea for her to be practicing at such a young age so they decided to delay the magic lessons until she turned sixteen. An age where she would be responsible enough to fully grasp the concept of magic and everything that comes along with it. They knew that they would have to have this discussion again because she wasn't old enough to grasp the situation fully, but they were glad that they told her now so that she could have time to warm up to their being._

_After the supernatural talk, they all hopped in the car and drove to Burger King then playing royal family once they got back._

Lexi made sure to close the door to her room behind her and she took a seat in the middle of the floor. She's picked up a few spells mostly by chance, but when Stefan started teaching her Italian it helped with her reading spells in Bonnie's old grimore's that she stole from her mother's dresser. She knew that her parents didn't want her to practice, but ever since she first used her magic she felt a bolt of energy. She didn't show it that day, but she felt different, she felt powerful and strong and she wanted that feeling to last forever. When her parents told her that she would have to wait to use her powers she was sad, but she just couldn't keep the promise that she made to them to hold off her powers. She felt bad for lying to them, but if she tried to explain herself she knew that they wouldn't understand, they would just punish her so she decided to keep it a secret from them not wanting to cause any trouble.

Her hands shot up in the air along with the rest if the things in her room. She smiled at her progress, the last time she tried this only a few things gravitated but she's gotten stronger since then. She twirled a finger around in a circular motion and the objects in the room followed that same shape. The faster she twirled her finger the quicker the objects made their way around the room. She smiled watching her toys and other things pass by her eyes at the speed of light, she couldn't believe that she was this powerful, she felt amazing.

She had a hiccup which caused her to lose focus on the spell and everything crashed to the ground. A worried look appeared in her face as she heard her parents shout out her name.

The door swung open and Bonnie and Stefan stepped in with looks of concern on their faces.

"Sorry I spilled my toys." Before her parents practically kicked open the door, she spelled everything back in its place, but made sure to leave some spillage in front of her.

The look on their faces relaxed and Bonnie let out a breath, "Clean this up and get ready for bed."

Lexi nodded and started picking up her toys as her parents walked across the hall. She let out a sigh of relief glad that she fooled her parents, but made sure that next time she would be more focused.

"That sounded a lot louder than a couple of toys." Bonnie realized.

"I was thinking the same thing, but what else could it have been? Maybe we're just on edge."

Bonnie nodded and headed to the bathroom

••••

Stefan was on his Harley making his way to the boardinghouse. The dinner with Daniel really put him on edge and he didn't want to admit it fully to Bonnie, but he was worried. He knew that his brother would help him in the "plotting" to find out more about this Daniel guy and he wanted to know as much as he could today.

Knocking on the door he was greeted by Taisha who happened to be going out to run errands. This was good for him, because he didn't want to make too big of a deal out of it.

"Hey brother, I need your help on something." Stefan stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Stefan filled Damon in on their situation. He told him about the dinner and how he was basically playing 21 questions with them. Damon didn't see the big deal at first, but when Stefan told him that he was questioning Lexi, he started to worry. He wondered why he would be so invested on his niece, she's just a little kid what interest can he possibly have on her?

"Oh no" Damon came to the realization.

* * *

Little did Stefan know, but Bonnie called in some reinforcements for herself. She called up Caroline to help her with the feeling that she has. She would've called Elena too, but she was too busy living it up with her new boyfriend, Chris, in Europe. She was happy for her since things between her and Damon didn't work out, she was glad that her friend found someone else like he had.

Caroline knocked on the door already growing impatient that the door didn't swing open immediately. All that Bonnie told her on the phone was that whatever she had to say was important and that she needed her help. She could hear the panic in her voice and she knew that it was serious when Bonnie told her that she was dropping Lexi off at daycare so they could talk privately. The door opens and Caroline draws her in for a hug,

"What's up?" She pulled away.

Bonnie led her to the living room and they gathered in the couch,

"Remember how I told you that my mom's engaged?" Caroline nodded, "I don't think her fiancé is who he says he is."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and listened intensely as her friend filled her in on her situation. Bonnie watched her face express every emotion as she started from beginning to end.

Caroline's train of thought was the same as Damon's, she understood why he wanted to get to know his soon-to-be in laws, but taking such an interest in a five year old...that's something that didn't sit well with her.

"I just can't help but feel that something's bad going to happen." Bonnie spoke worriedly.

Caroline was going to reassure her that everything was going to be fine even if she half believed it herself. They grew stiff as the door flew open and were faced with Stefan and Damon who looked like they just had ran a marathon. Their hair was messy, clothes wrinkled and Bonnie swore that there was sweat on Stefan's brow. Bonnie rose from the couch about to ask what was wrong but was cut off before she even got out a word.

"Where's Lexi?" Stefan's wide eyes stared into hers.

"She's at daycare...Stefan what's going on?" She looked at Damon hoping that he would fill her in, but she got that same look.

"We have to go now!"

Bonnie and Caroline chased after the men following them to the car. Bonnie sped her way over to the door blocking Stefan from getting in,

"Stefan what the hell is going on?!"

"I'll tell you in the car, now we have to go!"

Bonnie stepped aside and got into the back with Caroline shaking. She thought that she was going to lose her mind and was for sure going to if they didn't start talking.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Stefan what the hell is going on?!"

"I'll tell you in the car, now we have to go!"

Bonnie stepped aside and got into the back with Caroline shaking. She thought that she was going to lose her mind and was for sure going to if they didn't start talking. Bonnie was growing impatient when no one said anything,

"What the hell is going on!" Caroline beat Bonnie to the punch.

Damon sighed and turned around, "When Stefan told me about Dr. Doolittle and how he was asking questions about my niece, I started to think. Why would he have such an interest in a little girl who so happens to be half witch half vampire?"

Bonnie shook her head, "He doesn't know that, I asked Abby and she said that she didn't tell him."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Right and I don't know that Lexi got her powers"

"What how did you know that?" Bonnie leaned in.

"I can feel it radiating off of her, you guys are just used to her presence, but when you haven't seen her in a while or in this case at all, you can feel it Bonnie."

She slammed her back against the seat cupping her mouth with her hands. Tears filled her eyes but she decided to stay strong and fight through this.

"What does this all mean?" Caroline looked over to Bonnie

"My guess is that he wants her blood and do tests on it or something I don't know for sure, but the thing I do know is that we have to get Lexi."

Caroline nodded her head also choosing to stay strong through this all. She was a human, but she would be by the vampire's side throughout this whole thing no matter what they say. She was Auntie Caroline and she was going to fill that role to the fullest and even more than that.

Pulling up to Sunny Days Daycare, Bonnie was the first out of the car running in. It didn't take long for Stefan to get by her side when she reached the front office.

"Hi Kate, I came to pick up Lexi."

Kate gave them a look, "You called in and said that your mother's fiancé was picking her up...remember?"

All they saw was red and Stefan stormed out the door before he ripped through Kate's throat. Bonnie followed after him and placed her hand in his shoulder trying to calm him down but he moved away from her touch.

Daniel smiled as he looked through his rear view mirror and saw Lexi licking her vanilla ice cream cone. He was going to throw her in the trunk and blind fold her, but he knew that if he did any of that she would put up a fight and he would lose her trust. He needs her to be calm and he needs her to trust him because if she doesn't she won't corporate.

He laughed to himself thinking how easy it was to get his hands on the hybrid, she was all he ever wanted and was glad when he met Abby Bennett, mother of Bonnie Bennett who so happened to marry Stefan Salvatore and have a miracle child; Alexia Salvatore a.k.a. Lexi.

Word was spreading around that there was a vampire-witch hybrid on the loose, and he knew of many people who wanted to get their hands on the child and when he spotted Abby at a diner one day, he saw his chance and took it. He knew that he had to propose in order to get an introduction to the family so he did what he had to do.

_It was raining cats and dogs outside. Their plan was to originally go out to dinner but they had decided to stay indoors to avoid any possible accidents due to the slippery roads that they would be driving on._

_ Thunder began to sound and lightning started to show its bright flashes against the night's sky. There was a loud roar and as it ended so did the lights. Abby jumped at the sudden darkness and he laughed at her lighting a match and placing the small flame on the wick of a candle._

_She looked beautiful under candlelight and any light at that. When he first started seeing her, feelings weren't something that he wanted to form, his initial plan was to leave her at the alter and move to Russia, but he was finding it harder than imagined. The more he got to know her the more he fell for her, but he had a mission to fulfill, he was sure that he would find love again but getting his hands on the hybrid was a once in a lifetime chance and not even his feelings towards her would ruin it._

_He pulled her in his arms and started humming a tune grabbing her hands to fit in his as he guided them along the floor and twirling her around that her hair almost grazes his face. He smiles as her giggles fill the atmosphere as he finishes his tune he gets down on one knee,_

_"Ab, when we first met I knew that we had something special. I felt an automatic connection and I swear that I've never felt anything like it before and if you're not in my life permanently, then I'll never forgive myself for letting you go." He dug in his pocket to pull out a black velvet box and smiled as she cupped her mouth with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "Abigail Gloria Bennett, will you marry me?"_

_She nodded her head quickly, "Yes!" She couldn't contain her wide smile as he slid the two karat diamond ring on her finger. He rose up from his position and pulled her in for a kiss._

"Where are we?" Lexi snapped him out of his memory.

"We are at my science lab; remember how I told you that I'll show you a really cool experiment?"

He helped Lexi out of the car and led her inside the abandoned shelter.

••••

"Why in the hell did you call in?" Stefan was screaming at her, fangs exposed and eyes as red as lava.

"Stefan I didn't call in" her voice was calm, trying to tranquil the situation.

"Then how in the hell did Kate think it was you? How in the fuck did he pull that off, hm? Tell me how he did it Bonnie!" His body was inches from hers and his hands were balled into fists looking down at her. Stefan wasn't upset with Bonnie, he was more upset in the fact that his daughter was in danger and that he didn't figure out about it until it was too late. His job as a father is to protect his child and he was angry at himself because he couldn't fulfill that role. He was letting it out all on Bonnie, but she knew that it was just his anger talking. She wanted to scream and yell too, but she felt that she had to be the strong one in this situation.

She saw Damon and Caroline out of the corner of her eye figured they came to know what the yelling was about. She lifted her hand slightly from her side signaling them that everything is fine between them. "I don't know." She admitted. Bonnie had no idea how he pulled it off, how he tricked Kate or any of the ladies that worked there to believe that she called in. He wasn't a supernatural bring so compulsion was out and she couldn't think of any other reason of how he could've possibly taken her. "But this is what I do know Stefan, we're wasting time, I can figure out where she is we can go get her and we can kill that son of a bitch for taking our daughter, but we have to leave now." She walked past him and into the car with Caroline trailing behind. When they got in, she looked back to see Damon trying to calm his brothers nerves. Bonnie explained to Caroline what happened and she could tell that she was about to break, but Caroline was a warrior and she held her head up strong. They were startled when the car door closed snapping them out of their silence.

Damon drove them back to the house and Bonnie immediately went upstairs to grab her map that she performed this spell on many times before. She slit Stefan's palm and poured the blood onto the map while she whispered Latin saying the locator spell. They found her location and Caroline used her phone to search for the nearest sight of shelter.

"I think I know where they are." She looked up from her phone.

They weren't surprised when they found that Daniel was hiding Lexi in an abandoned lab in the middle of nowhere. They parked the car a few yards away from the location not wanting to be seen. The vampire's turned on their vampire hearing and listened carefully but strangely heard nothing. Growing concerned they left Caroline in the dust rushing closer to the building, but that didn't stop her from running after them.

Stefan wanted to barge right in and snap the man's neck, but Damon stopped him before he reached for the door, "Think about what you're doing for all we know he could be probing her with needles and then you go barging in and he might poke her heart. I know how hard this is for you brother, but you have to stay calm and _think_." Stefan knew that his brother was right, but that was his daughter in there probably getting poked with needles or drained of blood and he couldn't keep calm knowing that she was in there with an odious maniac.

Stefan shifted his head quickly like a squirrel would when it heard a noise in the distance. He heard footsteps coming from inside and he hushed Damon when he was asking what was wrong.

"Alright Lexi you've been to the doctor before right, so picture me as your doctor. This will pinch a little but everything will be fine." Stefan heard a needle go through his daughter's skin and he made his fangs known.

"Do you know _what_ you are Lexi?" He circled around her, "Do you know what your parents are?"

She lied by shaking her head. She knew that she was supposed to keep her being a hybrid a secret along with her parent's vampireisim and she now knew that the man before her could not be trusted. She overheard her mother talking to her father about Daniel but he seemed nice to her and he took her out for ice cream so she didn't make him out to be that bad of a guy like her mother thought he was. She stared to get uneasy as she saw her blood flowing into a tube and she felt her power kick like some sort of warning.

"What are you doing?" She spoke softly

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," he bent down reaching eyesight, "your parents are lyres, they don't love you they don't respect you. If they did, they would've told you the truth, but me, me, now I respect you Lexi you can trust me." Daniel stood up to full height and stated pacing the room's length, "See you Alexia are very special, you Lexi are the first of your kind that I've met since Klaus Mikaelson had disappeared, you Lexi are a hybrid."

He stopped his pacing and walked over to her again bending down to look into her eyes, "Do you know what that means Lexi? To be a hybrid?"

She swallowed hard, "No"

A smile grew on his face showing all teeth and he started laughing. It started off as a chuckle, but the longer he looked into her eyes the more violent the laugh grew.

"I'm sorry I just- you're just so clueless, you're just so _fucking_ clueless." he whispered his curse, "This means that you Lexi are a vampire and witch combined. _You_ have power running through your veins so powerful that I can feel it even when I'm standing five feet away. Now that you're informed, I'll tell you what we're doing here. I'm getting some of your blood and selling it for millions, everyone wants a sample of this," he held up a bag full of her blood, "this- this red, warm liquid that can turn people into one of you, blood that can heal; that can save lives and I have the main source." He started his laughter again, "I have the one thing that everyone wants," he leaned in again invading any personal space, "you."

"Oh and once your parents realize that you are gone and come looking for you, let's just say that by the end of the day, I will be your new father." He showed his teeth again winking at the little girl who was strapped down to a chair.

Lexi felt range she never had this much hate on anyone and her gums started to ache. No one would ever replace her dad and no one would ever threaten her parent's life, and as she felt the spark running through her veins, she knew what she had to do.

Inhaling a deep breath, she whispered Latin but was cut off when the front door flew open. She saw her father in a way that she hasn't before; his eyes were blood red, black veins streaming down them like a river and sharp, pointy teeth showing as he hissed at Daniel.

Stefan charged after him and succeeded in tackling him to the floor, he punched the man repeatedly until blood was streaming out of his nose and mouth. Stefan threw him against the wall and held on tightly to his neck stopping his breathing. Before he could stop it, Daniel extended out a hand to press a red button that triggered vervain mist to come falling from the ceiling. Lexi watched as her father grew weak and fall to the floor. Daniel fidgeted with something in his pocket and she watched as he drew back a wooden stake aiming it at her father's heart.

"No!" She yelled and she saw Daniel fly backwards against the wall with so much force making a deep dent in it. Her power mixed with her anger broke through the hold that the chains held on to her wrists and ankles. A hand was lifted in the air as she was walking towards Daniel pinning him against the wall stopping him from any movement. She balled her hands into fists feeling his bones crush through her fingers. She left him unconscious not wanting to kill him and ran over to her dad. The vervain spray faded away and he was regaining his strength.

"Dad, I'm sorry"

"No baby no it's okay." Stefan pulled her in his arms hugging her tightly. "It's okay." He kissed her hair. He must admit that he was surprised at her power and how well she handled it all which told him that she must have been practicing hence the apology.

When he regained as much strength as he could he held Lexi in his arms carried outside. Bonnie was immediately around them pulling them into a tight embrace. She wished that she could've helped, but the vervain spray blocked her entrance. She wondered how Stefan got them out, but she was thankful for whatever he had done. They stayed there for a while promising Lexi that this will never happen to her again, that they would do everything they can to protect her. Bonnie broke away and they started walking to the car after Damon and Caroline pulled Lexi into an embrace as well. After giving their thanks they dropped off Caroline and Damon at their homes and headed home their selves.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Lexi was tucked in fast asleep. He was a bit hesitant, but Stefan decided to tell Bonnie about what he witnessed when he was taken down by vervain. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap resting on the bed. He kissed her lips and rubbed her arm smoothly with his knuckles.

"I have to tell you what happened in there." Stefan opened.

"Okay"

"Lexi she uh she's very powerful. I saw her send him flying backwards into a wall, faintly watched as she crushed every bone in that man's body and leave him dead on the floor." Bonnie turned towards him stunned, "I think she was using magic behind our backs and that explains the loud crash that we heard yesterday. She apologized to me and I told her that it was okay, but I don't like it that she's lying to us Bon. I'm thankful that she saved my life, but I can't help but feel a bit of anger."

Bonnie sighed looking away from him she didn't like the lying either and she felt why Stefan was angry, but she didn't know what they could do. If Lexi is that powerful, she knew that she had to teach her just in case she gets angry again and accidentally hurts someone like she did around the time that she found out that she was a witch.

"I'll talk to her, I'll help her and show her the way, I was basically in the same position that she was when I first found out." Stefan nodded his head and wrapped her in his arms,

"I'm just glad that everyone is okay" he breathed.

••••

About a month had passed since the whole Daniel incident. They wrote a letter to Abby signing it with Daniel's name explaining how much he loves her, but how he had to leave because he wasn't good enough for her which was true in their eyes. They felt that a written letter was better than dropping the bomb that her fiancé was a maniac who used her just to get to her granddaughter. Bonnie's heart broke watching her mother beak down and getting so close to depression. She was there for her whenever she needed, whatever wanted she was there and so was her father. She was surprised the day that she came over to the house to find her dad holding her mother whispering soothing words into her ear. She smiled to herself and left quickly not wanting to break them from their moment. She told Stefan and he warned her to not get too excited in the hopes that her parents would get back together, but he knew that there was a possibility.

Balancing dealing with her mother, Bonnie was also "mentoring" Lexi with her powers. Stefan was right she was strong and she couldn't help but feel proud of her little girl. She was handling things well with the power that she has raging inside her and able to control it all better than she thought a five year old could.

When they finished with their lesson they got Stefan and they all went out for ice cream.

* * *

Lexi was growing like a weed before their eyes and Caroline thought that the couple deserved a break. They've been through a lot in the past couple of months; dealing with Daniel and Lexi's developing powers, it was a lot to handle. She knew that her friends were strong, but everyone deserves a break from the world even the strongest people.

"Go and enjoy yourselves be free from the supernatural even of it's just for the weekend." She encouraged.

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged looks, this would be the first time that they would be without Lexi since everything has happened and they just weren't ready for it. They knew that it would do more good than bad, but that didn't stop them from denying her request.

"I don't know Caroline..." Bonnie said sympathetically.

"Come on, Tyler and I will take care of her, she will be in great hands! Plus I need some niece time to myself and how are we supposed to become best friends if she's trapped with you guys all her life?"

The couple exchanged looks and Stefan let out a sigh, "Maybe Caroline is right we haven't spent a moment without Lexi and this can't be healthy. Maybe we should go on a little trip for the weekend, just the two of us."

"Okay Caroline you convinced us" Bonnie gave in.

Caroline had a wide smile on her face happy that she talked the couple into taking a vacation. She was doing it for her as much as she was doing it for them. She wanted Lexi all to herself after everything that happened she saw fit to spend more quality time with the little girl. Caroline wanted her and Lexi to establish a relationship and to let her know that whatever she may need, she'll be there for her. It was good that she was at a young age so that she could warm up to her and she wouldn't seem much like a stranger.

"Great, I'll go tell Lexi the good news" Caroline got up leaving the couple alone.

* * *

Two weeks later, Stefan and Bonnie were getting ready for their trip to Africa. Bonnie had always wanted to go, Stefan told her that it was beautiful and couldn't wait for her to see it. Bonnie felt a little jealous, Stefan had visited possibly the whole world there probably wasn't a place that he had not visited, but she planned to visit as much places as she could and re-see the world with him again.

Stefan was loading their bags into the trunk as Bonnie was strapping Lexi in her seat. Pulling up to Caroline's house, they gave their goodbye hugs and kisses. They were going to miss their baby girl, it would be the first time that they would spend a minute without her, but they knew that they needed this trip.

"It's only for the weekend, not forever." Caroline pushed them out the door.

"Don't forget to-" Caroline shut the door before Bonnie could finish her sentence.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh, Caroline was one crazy woman.

"Did she just slam the door in my face?"

Stefan did nothing but shake his head

"Cagna" Bonnie whispered and Stefan laughed wrapping a hand around her waist and started walking towards the car. Stefan set the car to life and they drove to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry that it took a while to update so this is a long one to make up for it :)

It was Caroline's idea that they should get a few days to themselves to relax and sleep and just hang out. Bonnie knew the only reason that she suggested this was because she wanted Lexi all to herself, but with a little more convincing she complied.

She slammed the door in Bonnie's face but it was out of love more than anything. If she didn't, they would've still been at her doorstep talking up a storm about Lexi's likes and dislikes and her schedule. Caroline didn't pay any attention to that; it went through one ear and out the other. She already knew the important stuff like what she's allergic to and emergency numbers so anything else was unnecessary.

"Alright Lexi are you hungry?" She bent down to look into her eyes.

"Yes"

"Let's fix that then."

Caroline picked her up (even though Lexi was fully capable of walking herself) and took her into the kitchen to make her special peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There really wasn't anything special about it, but she just calls it that just to make it sound more exciting than it actually is. After applying the perfect jelly to peanut butter ratio, she sliced the bread diagonally and sat it in front of the toddler.

"And what would you like to drink sweetie?"

"Milk, please."

Caroline couldn't help but 'aw' at her manners, she made a note to herself that she had to congratulate Stefan and Bonnie for raising her so well.

She's a kindergarten teacher and she swears that some of those kids have the worst attitudes at such a young age. Bonnie doesn't know how she does it, by all the stories that she's told her she knew that she would've lost her job due to smacking a kid in the face. Caroline had to laugh at her comment, but willpower is something that she's practiced and was surely testing it with those children. She set the milk down on her tray and took a seat at the table watching the little hybrid eat.

She took the time to admire her features, she never got to really look at Lexi and study her attributes.

She was beautiful; her hair was Shakira-like curled down to her mid back having a dirty blonde color matching Stefan's. Her skin was tanned (in which Caroline was a bit jealous of) and her eyes were her best feature in her opinion. Her deep grey eyes were ones that you could easily get lost in; they held so much mystery and desire.

The phone rang snapping Caroline out of her dazing and she immediately knew who was calling, she didn't want to answer at first, but she knew that the phone would keep ringing until she did.

"Please hold, my house is on fire and I need to put it out." She answered.

"Very funny Caroline"

She could feel the eye roll that Bonnie had given her through the phone.

"Our flight is about to take off and I just wanted to check in."

"Lexi is fine." She answered Bonnie's unasked question. "She's fine and would remain fine when you two love birds get back from your trip."

"I know I just worry."

"No need to worry, Auntie Caroline has got it all under control."

Bonnie knew that, she knew that her daughter was in safe hands, but she was a mother and no matter whose hands her daughter was in, she still had to make sure that she was safe.

"Alright, well I'll call you when we land, love you bye."

"Alright love you too." She hung up.

Stefan turned to his right to gaze at his wife's profile. Bonnie felt his eyes on her and she slightly smiled, but refused to look at him. She never knew why, but Stefan would always stare at her profile. It made her question if she looked decent enough for him to be gazing at her that way.

"You're beautiful"

Bonnie finally looked at him and smiled, "And you're handsome." She leaned in and kissed him.

Caroline noticed that Lexi was finished with her meal so she whipped her face and took her out of the seat.

"What do you want to do Lexi?"

"Draw!" She answered.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head brining her upstairs to grab paper, pencils and coloring pencils. She wasn't a big fan of crayons; coloring pencils were much neater and looked better on the page.

"You know Lex, I'm a pretty good drawer myself." She spoke proudly.

"Me too, I like to draw."

"Do you want to draw a picture for your mommy and daddy for when they get back?"

Lexi nodded her head and got straight to work.

Caroline was almost finished drawing her Dahlia when she looked over at Lexi's paper. She did a double take and practically snatched the paper out of her small hands.

"How did you? You drew this?"

In her hand was the perfect portrait of Bonnie and Stefan draw down to the last detail. She captured Bonnie's beautiful long curls and Stefan's sculpted face perfectly. They were walking outside holding hands with smiles on their faces. She looked down at Lexi then back to the picture on the paper.

"How old are you again?"

"Five and a half" She smiled.

"How in the hel- heck did you learn how to draw like this?" She asked amazed.

"I don't know, mommy said that it's one of my special gifts, like my magic."

Caroline nodded still in amazement and handed Lexi back her drawing so she could finish. Instead of returning to her Dahlia, Caroline studied Lexi as she moved the pencil across the paper and write her name at the bottom right corner.

"Here you go." Lexi handed Caroline the drawing then skipped out of the room.

Caroline stayed there paralyzed for a while then turned to follow Lexi down the stairs. They watched Spongebob for a while until Lexi's yawn broke the silence between the two.

"Lexi it's four o'clock and on this laminated schedule that your crazy parents typed out, it's your nap time."

After tucking Lexi in she walked back downstairs to greet Tyler as he walked through the door. They shared a kiss they plopped themselves on the couch.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Upstairs for a nap. How was work?"

"Tiring, sweaty."

Tyler was a personal trainer at a gym just out of town, and even though Caroline didn't enjoy the female clientele, he did bring home the big bucks so she held in her jealous mode.

"Are you hungry I can make you something?" She offered getting up from the couch.

"No I stopped to get something on my way here. I just need to change out of these clothes." They walked upstairs to their room and Tyler took a shower as Caroline flipped through a magazine resting on their bed.

She felt something on her leg and jumped at the unexpected contact. She removed the magazine from her face to see Lexi.

"I had a bad dream."

Caroline pouted and pulled Lexi in her arms holding her tightly, gently rocking back and forth. She softly hummed a lullaby and watched as Lexi closed her eyes returning to her sleep.

Tyler stepped out the shower and she put a finger over her mouth making sure that he stayed quiet. He nodded and pulled a shirt over his skin and slid on his boxers and pants and joined on the girls on the bed. Caroline handed Lexi to Tyler seeing his want to hold her in his eyes and he mimicked Caroline's position by holding her tightly in his arms. She smiled down at the beauty and caressed her face,

"I want one." He looked into Caroline's eyes. "I want to be a father and I think that we're in a good place."

Caroline smiled brightly and kissed her husband agreeing to his proposal. She's wanted kids as well but never brought it up to Tyler not knowing how he would react. She tried to bring it up in conversations and hint to him her want in being a mother, but he was a boy and he never caught on to her clues. She was glad that they were now on the same page and couldn't wait to tell her friends the news.

They placed Lexi back in her bed and started trying for a little one of their own.

* * *

Caroline was standing by the oven cooking dinner. She knew that Lexi loved mashed potatoes and hated vegetables, so she thought of a way to combine the two to hopefully create something that she would like.

"What smells so heavenly?" Tyler walked in the kitchen.

"It's grilled chicken, shrimp, and mashed potatoes with an added surprise." She smiled.

"What's the surprise?"

Caroline didn't answer; she simply pecked his cheek and returned to the chicken. Tyler wrapped his hands around her waist and trailed kisses down her neck, "Tyler-" her thoughts were cut short as his lips met hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck but she pulled away once she heard Lexi making her way towards the kitchen. She smiled at her and sat her down at the table.

"Are you hungry?"

Lexi nodded her head still a little sleepy from her nap. Caroline smiled and removed the chicken from the pan and onto the plate. She scooped the mashed potatoes beside the chicken and sat it down in front her. She saw the look on Lexi's face as she stared at the plate.

"What's that green stuff in the mashed tatoes?"

Caroline smiled, "It's a surprise. Try it and I'll bet you like it."

Lexi hesitated at first, but picked up her fork and scooped up the side dish and brought it to her mouth. Caroline smiled when she didn't see a disgusted look on her face knowing that her idea worked out. She walked back over to the stove and fixed Tyler and hers plate.

"So Lexi, your mommy tells me that you guys watch a movie before you go to bed, do you have a movie in mind?" She cut through the chicken.

"The Lion King" she took another scoop of the mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head returning back to her meal.

When dinner was over, Caroline cleaned off the table while Tyler got Lexi ready for bed.

"I like you Uncle Tyler"

"And why is that?" He helped her with her shirt.

"Because my powers like you"

He smiled but then processed her words, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You have powers too, like my parents." And with that she left the room.

Tyler stayed on his knees processing her words. At first he thought to dismiss it because she's young and young children say crazy things, but Lexi wasn't just like any other child, she's a supernatural being.

Caroline's words telling him that the movie was on snapped him out of the state that he was in. She asked what was wrong, but he was going to wait until later to tell her.

••••

The phone sounded and it woke Caroline up from her slumber. She took one look at the phone, but decided to let it go to voice mail. She rubbed her neck listening to the message,

"Hey guys its Bonnie letting you know that we made it safe. Not really sure the time there, but call me when you can. Bye."

Caroline groaned and got up from the couch. The last thing she remembers was Simba getting hit on the head by that crazy monkey and the rest was a blur. She woke up Tyler and he carried Lexi upstairs to her room. Once she was tucked in, Tyler joined Caroline in their room and got some rest for the remainder of the night.

**Africa  
**  
Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to Stefan, "They must be asleep, it went to voice mail." She sat on his lap.

Stefan kissed her, "Well whatever shall we do?" His eyes were challenging.

Bonnie adjusted herself on his lap so that she was straddling him, "When's the last time we..you know?" She started trailing kisses along his neck teasing him by only kissing the side of his mouth but never making full contact with his lips.

"Far too long" Ever since Daniel entered their lives, they had all their focus on him and trying to figure out who he was. Then the bastard went and took Lexi from right under their noses and they switched their worries from Daniel to their daughter. That on top of worrying about keeping her safe, and her controlling her powers. They've been so wrapped up in everything else that they somewhat forgot about their relationship and focused their attention more on others.

Stefan couldn't think of the last time they rolled around on the sheets and it sort of shocked him at first. They have always had an active sex life and not remembering the last night he spent with his wife drew him for a loop.

His hands were brought to her waist and his hands trailed up her shirt. Her skin melted at the sudden contact, but she still refused to kiss his lips. Whenever he made the efforts to, she would move her had away and smile whenever he would groan in annoyance and frustration.

He lifted her in his arms and slammed her on the bed blocking her between his arms. His head quickly descended down and he finally captured her lips and this time she let him. His hand glided across her rib cage inching towards her back so he could pull her body closer to his. He used his fingers to unhook her bra and he threw the lace fabric across the room.

* * *

He loves the warmth he feels as their legs are tangled under the sheets, and her small hand his resting on his chest. She looks up at him and his eyes are closed, but she doesn't look away. A smile appears on her face when she sees a slight smile on his.

"You're doing it again" he speaks but his eyes remain closed.

"How could I not?" Bonnie smiles as she speaks.

He rolled over so that his back was facing her and she laughed playfully pushing the back of his shoulder, "Babe" her pitch was higher than usual.

He chuckled and turned to her, "Yes" he sang.

Bonnie got up from the bed and pulled his shirt over her skin.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Stefan, we're in Africa, I know you've been here before, but _I_ have a wonderful place to explore now get up." She walked to the bathroom.

Stefan joined her in the shower and after that they left to explore the beautiful content.

••••

The wind was blowing her hair backwards as they were in the truck on a Safari. Bonnie smiled as she saw all the wild animals running freely in their natural habitat and mothers taking care of their young. She's never seen these animals up close before, and was fascinated by how strange some of them looked at a closer distance.

It was different from the pictures; you can see the fur on their skin and the look in their eyes as they hear a sound in the distance praying that it's not a predictor.

With vampire vision, she could see things more clearly and also hear things that other people cannot. She leaned closer when she spotted a lion prowling in the distance and pointed Stefan towards it. A little on the inside she was afraid of it, but mostly she was amazed by the creature. Stefan saw the look in his wife's eyes and he had to smile at her. She was so focused on the lion that she didn't notice when he snapped a picture of her.

She looked beautiful.

Her eyes sparkled bright like when she steps outside and the sun hits her orbs and they twinkle against the vividness of the sun's rays. Her facial structure was strong but it had softness to it and he couldn't understand how she does it. He used the picture as the background of his black iPhone, and he returned his attention back to the wild as the diver stared the car again.

After the safari, they stopped by a few places to go shopping. They made sure to buy Lexi something along with their friends; Caroline, Tyler and Elena. They doubled back to grab things for Damon and Taisha then they went to dinner.

The couple were enjoying their meal together in the beautiful restaurant when Bonnie's cellphone sounded.

"Hey Caroline you're on speaker phone" Bonnie opened.

"Hey lovebirds, how's the trip so far?"

"It's so beautiful here, we have to take a girls trip down here sometime."

Caroline laughed, "Looking forward to it. You know we kind of had our African fix last night, we watched The Lion King." She informed, "And speaking of lions I think I spot one in the distance..." Her voice meant mimicked a person from Australia, but she sounded more like a pirate.

They heard Lexi roar and they laughed, "Hi mommy and daddy!" Lexi spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lexi" they spoke in unison, "are you having fun at Aunt Caroline's?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, we're going to make chocolate chip cookies later for dessert." She responded excitedly.

"Mm, sounds good, don't eat too much or your stomach will hurt."

"Okay I won't mommy."

"We miss you and we love you." Stefan reminded.

"I miss you and love you too"

"Alright have fun and be a good girl okay?"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye Lex"

Bonnie talked on the phone with Caroline for a few minutes longer before hanging up.

Stefan saw the look on his wife's face so he decided to cheer her up,

"I got you something," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a wooden box, "I saw it and I had to get it for you." Stefan opened the box and Bonnie cupped her mouth at the jewel.

Inside the box was a golden chained necklace that was connected to a black lion. Spread out along the lions mane were crystals shinning under the lamp above their table.

"When did you get it?" Bonnie lifted the necklace from its box to get a better look at the piece.

"You were distracted picking out things for our friends and I paid for it before you noticed."

Stefan stood up and latched the necklace behind her neck.

"I love it Stefan, thank you."

"Anything for the love of my life." He kissed her lips. He wanted to kiss her longer but he remembered that they were at a public place so he pulled away.

They finished their dinner and went back to their hotel to go to sleep.

**Mystic Falls**

Caroline, Lexi, and Tyler were at the park swinging on the swings. They were having a competition to see who can swing the highest. Of course, they let Lexi win, but they were still surprised that she gained a good amount of height.

"Lexi, you're a really swinger you beat us again." Tyler spoke walking back to the car.

"That's because I practice a lot." Caroline buckled her in her car seat and Tyler drove them back to the house.

When they arrived, Caroline and Lexi put on their aprons and started their baking. They were making chocolate chip cookies and Caroline knew that these were going to be her best ones yet. The girls rolled the dough and flattened it against the cookie sheet. Once the cookies were in the oven, the heavenly smell of cookies filled the house and Tyler made an appearance.

He made "mm" noises walking in and sitting at the table. The girls laughed and Caroline set their plates down. Just in time as the finished their dinner, the cookies were ready to get out of the oven. Each person had two chocolaty cookies while enjoying their movie for the night.

Lexi fell asleep before the movie ended so Tyler carried her up to her room. Once Lexi was tucked in, Tyler saw it as a good time to tell Caroline about what Lexi told him the other day.

"So Lexi told me that she liked me," he opened.

"That's great" Caroline smiled.

"That's not all...she said that she liked me because her powers liked me. She said that I had power like her parents." He said in a questionable tone.

Caroline looked at him oddly, "Are you sure that's what she said? Maybe you heard her wrong or she was just joking around." Truth be told Caroline knew that he heard correctly, she was just scared.

"No, Care, I know what I heard and she didn't seem like she was joking."

"What does this all mean?" She rose up from the bed.

Tyler didn't know the answer to that question so he just shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. He knew that he wasn't a vampire because he wouldn't have lasted this long. More than likely Caroline would be dead due to his raging, uncontrollable blood lust and he would be dead as well-a pile of ashes thanks to the raging sun.

He didn't feel like a witch. Well, technically he didn't know how a witch felt, Bonnie was a witch her whole life, but she was seventeen when she came to realize what she was. To test to see if he had powers he logged into the computer to look up a spell, it was no way to make sure that if it was an actual spell, but if he performed it he thought a little something would happen. Copy and pasting the spell to Google translate; he listened to the pronunciation of the words. Caroline was worried, but she stood by his side.

Tyler rose up from the chair after listening to the spell well enough that he memorized the words on the screen. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and repeated the words calmly. It was a gravitational spell, so when he opened his eyes he expected things to be floating, but everything was where it was like it always is. He let go of a sigh; a sigh of relief and also frustration.

"What other supernatural creatures are there?" He turned to Caroline. Truthfully she had no idea she was just introduced to this world and the only thing she knew of were vampires, witches, and doppelgängers.

"Maybe we'll talk to Bonnie and Stefan when they get back, I'm sure they can help us." Tyler agreed to the idea knowing that it was the best thing that they could do.

After sharing a shower, they snuggled up under the sheets and went to sleep for the night.

**Africa**

He has a wide smile on his face as he looks to his left and spots his beauty with her chocolate hair blowing in the wind. They were riding on horses speeding through the desert racing to the Nile River. He had no idea that she was this good on horseback, when he was living in the 1800's he learned ridding from a steed that he named Antonio and he loved the sucker until his dying breath.

Focusing back on the sand ahead of him, he decided to pick up the pace by tapping the side of his heel to the horse. Bonnie saw Stefan pass her in her peripheral vision and she opened her mouth slightly. She met her tongue with the roof of her mouth and she caught up with her husband.

They decided on a tie as they hopped of their high horses (both literally and figuratively) and let the animals get something to drink.

"Since when did you learn how to ride?" He kissed her.

"I'm a county girl at heart, I love horses. My aunt on my mom's side taught me when I was little."

Stefan nodded his head and took the time to gawk the scenery around them.

The beautiful desert sand, the sun that was at its peak getting ready to set and the reflection through the river making everything so peaceful.

He looked back at his girl, and he saw her gazing as well. He was thankful that Caroline suggested a trip away for just the two of them. He did indeed miss his little girl back home, but he would be forever grateful for this weekend between them. He got to have some alone time with Bonnie and hold long conversations with her without getting interrupted. He got to make love with his woman as much as he liked, and he got to kiss her as X rated as he wanted to without worrying about other people's feeling towards how much tongue was used. And that's exactly what he did. He pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it and smiled when she kissed him back with the same intensity.

"What do you say we go for a little swim?" Before Bonnie could respond he pulled the shirt from his skin reveling the body that she loves so well.

"We're not having sex in _the Nile River_" she made sure to empathize following Stefan's lead by removing her shirt.

"I didn't say anything about sex," he watched her as she slid down her jeans showing him her smooth legs. Stefan eyed his wife's body long and hard, "not now at least." He pulled her body to his and cupped her ass before connecting their lips. He carried her into the river and took them under never lifting from their embrace.

Their heads surface,d and Bonnie smiled as she splashes Stefan with the cold water. He smiled and splashed her back a little and swam over to her wrapping his arms around her body.

"I love you so much." He spoke into her ear then kissed the shell of it.

"I love you more." Their eyes met and soon so did their lips.

After swimming around some more, they shook their bodies off trying to dry off as much as they could before putting on their clothes. Their horses dried them off as they rode returning back to the renting office.

* * *

Their lips are still locked as he's thrusting inside her. His lips move to her neck and her nails are scratching his back in pleasure. He speeds up once he feels his release coming and he buries his head between the crook of her neck as he fills her up. He rolls beside her catching his breath and pulls her naked body on top of his. They stay in a silence for a while with Stefan drawing shapes on her back,

"We leave tomorrow" he broke the silence.

"I know...is it bad that I don't want to leave? I miss Lexi terribly, but it's just-I don't know."

"I know what you mean, but we can always do this again in a few months." He said running his fingers through her hair.

Bonnie didn't respond, she just snuggled closer to him closing her eyes. When he noticed that she was sleep he chuckled and kissed her hair before going to sleep himself.

**Mystic Falls**

They were all in the car heading to the Mystic Falls fair that's thrown every year for a whole week. It was to celebrate the oncoming fall season and really the last time you go outside to have fun, because the winds in this town are unpredictable. You think that it's calm outside so you decide to go for a little stroll, then the next thing you know you're swept off your feet face panting into the sidewalk or if you're lucky the cold grass. Around October, it's when Mystic Falls stays the quietest. There are huge parties that are thrown around the time of Halloween, but other than that it's a ghost town.

Lexi was so excited all the drive to the fair she couldn't contain her smile all the way there. She's never been before and Tyler and Caroline were surprised that Stefan and Bonnie never took her, but fairs wasn't really their thing. Especially fairs like this one. The type where the whole town goes and it's always crowded and barley any parking spaces. Tyler was having a hard time finding a spot. Luckily someone who lives near this madness was offering spots for five dollars a car. After paying the woman, they walked their way to the location. The line wasn't too long to get in; they got there just in time because as soon as they got in the shortest line, everyone started to pile in. Tyler made sure to hold Lexi's hand tightly, the last thing he wanted was for her to turn up missing and get his ass kicked by her father. He looked down at the little one and smiled at her. The look on her face was priceless and he was glad that they were able to make her this happy.

Once they bought their tickets and went through security, they entered the fair. The smell of food filled their lungs, ANY unhealthy food that you could think of was sold; deep fried doughnuts, chilly fries, deep fried bananas, hot dogs with every condiment imaginable on them, medieval style turkey legs, and is that... Is that deep fried Kool-Aid?

"How in the hell do you deep fry Kool-Aid?" Caroline turned to Tyler who shrugged his shoulders.

Once they passed the food section thinking that it would be best if they save the unhealthy eating to when they were about to leave, they entered the games, rides, and merchandise section of the fair. There wasn't really much that Lexi could do, but Tyler did win her a giant stuffed bear by shooting high baskets.

Caroline lifted Lexi into her arms, "Do you see anything you want to do?"

Lexi looked around and stopped when she saw something spinning, "What's that?" She pointed.

Caroline smiled, "It's called a merry-go-round do you want to go on?"

Lexi nodded her head and Tyler led them over to the carousel. Lexi's eyes widened once she saw that there were ponies you could sit on and they take you around. Caroline handed her ticket to the clerk and Lexi picked out which pony she liked. She placed Lexi on the pony and stood beside her placing a hand on her back to help keep her steady. Music started playing and before she knew it, her horse was bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the tune. Tyler pulled out his phone and started recording once the ride started. He called out Lexi's name and she along with Caroline waved at the camera. He recorded for a few more rounds then resorted to take pictures.

"Wasn't that fun?" Caroline grabbed her hand making their way off the ride.

"Yes!" Lexi still had a smile on her face.

They walked around the perimeter of the fair and stopped to play a few quick games every once in a while. They hoped that by the time they were ready to leave, the food lines would have lessened, but they were wrong. Tyler turned to the girls asking them a question without saying a word. They simply exchanged looks and shook their heads following Tyler out of the fair.

Instead of getting high off sugar and deep fried foods, they went to iHop to enjoy breakfast for dinner. Caroline ordered anything with hash browns, Lexi got a kids platter which serves pancakes, a fruit cup, and bacon or sausage. Tyler's meal was similar to Caroline's it served bacon, pancakes, hash browns, eggs that he ordered scrambled while Caroline took hers over easy.

The perfect meal to end a fun filled day and before they knew it they were all passed out in their beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi was standing happily at the door waiting for her parents to arrive. She missed them, but she enjoyed her time at the Lockwood's and couldn't wait to spend more time over their house.

A knock was at the door and Caroline went to answer it. Behind the door were Lexi's smiling parents. She noticed the jetlag look on their faces so she decided to talk to them about Tyler later.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She ran to then and hugged them tightly.

Stefan took Lexi in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy missed you."

"I missed you too dad."

Caroline and Bonnie smiled at the exchange and she welcomed them in the house. They gathered on the couch and that's when Lexi gave them her drawing that she drew at the beginning of the weekend.

"This is beautiful Lex!" Bonnie spoke eyeing the portrait.

"Your daughter is a prodigy." Caroline chimed in.

"I made one for you too." Lexi spoke handing Caroline a drawing of her drawing a Dahlia and she pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you this is beautiful." Caroline smiled.

After chatting a little about their trip, Caroline walked them to the door.

"Make sure to call if you need anything."

"Will do. Thank you again Caroline, tell Tyler I said hey."

They hugged and she closed the door after their car disappeared from her driveway.

"Did you have a fun time Lex?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, we went to the fair and I went on the marry-go-round and uncle Tyler won me a big bear- oh man I forgot it!"

"It's okay we'll get it tomorrow, promise."

Lexi let out a sigh and folded her arms pouting.

"Alexia, watch the attitude" Bonnie turned towards her, "You'll get it tomorrow. Aunt Caroline is tired and she needs rest, you can wait a day." She retuned her attention back to the front just as Stefan was pulling in the driveway. Lexi got out stomping her way inside,

"Ahh, it's good to be home" Bonnie got out of the car.

Stefan chuckled and brought an arm over her shoulder and they started walking towards the entrance.

The next day, Bonnie received a text from Caroline asking if they could come over for dinner because they had something important to tell them. Bonnie got a little worried not knowing what it might be, but she agreed to dinner. They dropped Lexi off at Damon's thinking that it was best if they leave the conversation solely to the grownups.

"There's my niece," Damon scooped her in his arms, "Are you ready to have the best time of your life?" His eyes were challenging.

"Yep!" She responded with a head shake.

"Don't make me regret this Damon." Bonnie warned.

He gave her three "yeah"'s, and closed the door. With an eye roll she turned around and followed Stefan to the car,

"I swear if one more person shuts the door in my face, it won't be pretty." Stefan rubbed her back before pulling out of the driveway.

As soon as Damon saw the car leave the driveway he put Lexi's coat back on and headed out himself.

"Where are we going?" Lexi looked up at Damon.

"You'll see" Damon replied with his famous grin.

••••

Pulling up to the Lockwood residence, they were both worried about the news that they would hear. They assumed that it wouldn't be anything too major, because the last time that Caroline called them over was when she was still pregnant with Lexi and all they wanted was for Stefan to heal Tyler's sick grandmother.

They were welcomed with hugs from Caroline and a firm hand shake from Tyler to Stefan.

**Elsewhere  
**  
"Uncle Damon, are we going to get in trouble?"

"You worry too much, just like your mother. Don't worry as long as you stay by my side everything will be fine. We just have to make a quick pit stop then we'll be on our way."

Lexi was silent for the rest of the trip. She hummed along to the music as it was coming through the speakers. Damon was slightly surprised as he listened to her humming, but it came to him that his brother shares the same music taste. Naturally he smiled as she hummed most of the lyrics to "Crossfire" and would sometimes sing softly when it came to the chorus,

_And we're caught up in the crossfire of heaven and hell_

_And we're searchin' for shelter_

_Lay your body down, lay your body down, lay your body down, next to mine_

The car came to a stop and Lexi switched her view from out the window to the passenger door that opened. Taisha slid in and greeted her,

"Ready to have some fun Lexi?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep" she smiled then gazed back out the window letting the setting sun hit her face.

Taisha turned to Damon and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he drove off.

**The Lockwood's**

After dinner they gathered on the couches in the living room. There was silence between the couples and it wasn't much of an awkward silence, but more of a tensing one.

"So," Bonnie decided to be the first on to speak, "what's up guys?"

"When Lexi was over here," Tyler spoke, "she told me that I had powers. At first I didn't really in a way believe her, but I knew that she wouldn't lie about something like that."

Bonnie and Stefan exchanged looks, "What kind of powers?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I know that I'm not a vampire because I show no signs of it and I thought about you, Bonnie, and how you didn't figure out that you were a witch until a few years back, so I looked up a spell thinking that I was warlock or something, but nothing happened."

"Here let me teach you a spell the one you said could be false."

Once Tyler got the spell down, he recited the spell and still, nothing. He let out a sigh of frustration and plopped back down on the couch. Stefan began to think of a supernatural being that fit his state.

He wasn't a vampire he could tell if he was. His whole posture and attitude would be different, even his smell and let us not forget about how he wouldn't have such a strong pulse.

Warlock was out of the running due to the spell failure.

He wasn't displaying any signs of being supernatural, if Lexi hadn't said anything, he wouldn't have noticed in the first place.

"Lockwood..." Stefan thought aloud running through his memories hoping that the name would pop up. He remembers many Lockwood's, but couldn't think of them having any powers or anyone being in the supernatural species.

For some reason Klaus popped in his mind he had no idea why, but he was sticking to it.

Klaus Mikaelson, desiccated hybrid (thanks to his lovely wife) buried eight feet under an oak tree with vervain surrounding its stomp (just in case). Troubled childhood; damned child, "father" never loved him, younger brother killed on his watch, killed his own mother, and to top it all off he keeps his whole family daggered in coffins, hidden in an unknown location.

Tragic.

_Dig deeper_ a voice inside his head told him and he followed command.

Klaus Mikaelson, an Original vampire and the strongest simply because of his half vampire half werewolf state.

_But how did he come to be that way?_ His inner self questioned.

His mother had an affair with a werewolf and he triggered his werewolf side when he first killed.

_But of course he didn't know that-_

He didn't know that he was a werewolf until he first killed. So Tyler is a-

_Ding ding ding we have a winner_

"Tyler I know what's going on. You're a werewolf." Stefan broke the silence of the room.

"WHAT?!"

**Elsewhere**

The sun was setting and the stars were just making an appearance against the velvetiness of the night's sky. The smell of burning wood entered her lungs and she squints her eyes to get a better view. Just as she was about to question where they were, her door opened and Damon grabbed her in his arms.

"Now I can see your wheels turning my lovely niece and before you question, we're at the beach." He placed her feet on the sand and took her hand into his, "And it's not just a regular day at the beach, we're having a bonfire." He grinned looking down at Lexi.

Her face lit up when they stepped closer to the fire and a smile formed on her face. She loved the warmth radiating from it and the smell of the burning wood. Damon handed her a stick with a marshmallow on its end and taught her how to make s'mores.

"Mm" Lexi bit into the s'more loving the taste of chocolate, gram crackers, and the fluffy marshmallow flavors fuse together.

Taisha played music through the boom box and after getting full of the snack, the got up and danced. Lexi twirled around in the sand, letting her curls smack her face.

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire and we're gonna let it burn_

* * *

Soon their feet were in the water and they were having a fun time laughing and dancing. Damon handed out sparklers and Lexi's eyes widened as the yellow spark on the stick flared. She didn't want to get popped by it so she made sure to keep the sparkler at a safe distance. Damon laughed at his niece although he was basically doing the same thing, vampires are HIGHLY flammable.

A few more songs later they were packing up ready to go home. Damon noticed the sleepiness in his nieces eyes the whole drive there. He chuckled a few times as she was trying her hardest to not fall asleep. Her head would get too heavy and it'll drop down only for her to pop it right back up and blink rapidly looking at her surroundings. When they pulled up to the boardinghouse they washed Lexi up, put on her pajamas and tucked her in.

Damon sent a text to Stefan telling him to just pick her up in the morning not wanting to disturb her rest.

**The Lockwood's**

All eyes were on Stefan. He just announced that Tyler was a werewolf and as far as Tyler knew there were no werewolves in his family.

He wonders if his mom or father knows, and they just never mentioned anything, but Tyler found himself not surprised at his thought. Not by one bit.

His father was the mayor of this town and his mom acted as the First Lady. They knew all about the creatures that peep around at night and were partly responsible for saving the lives of the townsfolk on a daily basis. Things such as giving people vervain without them knowing so that if a vampire happened to grab a bite from someone the vampire's insides would feel like they were in fire. They would occasionally add vervain to the water supply so that lets say, a vampire wanted to take a shower their skin will sting as soon as the water hits them.

They knew this whole time but left him in the dark. He knew that they did it to protect him, but he feels like people would be more protected and careful if they were educated about their surroundings.

"How is it possible that I'm a werewolf?" Tyler asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Listen Klaus and everyone in the Mikaelson Klan never knew that he was part werewolf until his first kill. You have powers" he used air quotes, "inside you but they're just not fully there or activated, because you haven't killed anyone yet."

"So you're saying if I kill I would turn into a werewolf?"

"Only on full moons, you'll still have your body just like a vampire, but you'll turn in your werewolf form when a full moon lights up the sky. In the same way as a vampire shows its true form when we're about to feed."

Everyone took this all in. They were still confused by the whole thing, but in a way glad because they knew that Tyler would never kill anyone.

With that, they figured that the Lockwood's needed some time alone so they said their goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie was too busy punching Stefan in the arm to notice that her phone was buzzing. It was Halloween, and she didn't think that Stefan was much into this holiday so when he scared her, she decided to get her payback.

They were resting in bed and Stefan had his back towards her. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she frowned when she was faced with his back. She called out his name and when he turned around she almost fell out the bed.

He was wearing a mask that mimicked the stereotypical alien and she felt her whole body crumble. She screamed, but it sounded more like a whisper as she was creating a great amount of distance between her and the alien.

She heard Stefan laughing through the mask and once he removed it, he was wiping away tears. If looks could kill, Stefan would be on his back with all four of his limbs straight up in the air like a bug that was sprayed by Raid and Bonnie would be ruthless and crush him with her shoe for good measure. So instead of crushing him like a bug, she punched him repeatedly as if he was a robber trying to steal her purse. He blocked most of them, but she got a few good hits.

"G.F.Y."

Stefan laughed at her comment, but he didn't want her to be mad at him all day, so he pulled her down on the bed. She was wrapped up in his arms and tried to squirm free but found it pointless.

He leaned in and kissed her, "Do you forgive me babe?" He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip like Lexi would whenever she wanted something.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes. It didn't matter what Stefan did, she could never stay mad at his stupid face. He knew exactly what to say and what to do to make her smile and laugh and she hated the bastard for it.

"Oh I forgive you, but expect payback Salvatore." She patted his shoulder, kissed him, and walked out the room.

Stefan stayed back and watched her leave. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened about what she had planned, but he doesn't scare easy so whatever she had, he could take it.

Downstairs Lexi was sitting on the couch watching episodes of _Max and Ruby_. Bonnie couldn't understand how kids liked the show, although, she must admit that it had a few good episodes, but overall she didn't get it. She kissed her cheek then proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

She could tell that Lexi already had a bowl of cereal due to the Cheerios that she stepped on and a spill of milk on the table.

"Lexi come clean up your mess!" She yelled towards the living room.

"You did a good job being a big girl and making your breakfast, but you have to learn how to clean up okay. Now, go get the broom."

Lexi obeyed and started sweeping up the crushed cereal. Once the floor was clean, she wiped up the spill then headed back to the living room.

Bonnie heard her squeal meaning that Stefan decided to join everyone downstairs. She smiled at the sound of laughter, growling, and kisses and she thanked the heavens for her family.

"Are you ready to dress up as Catgirl tonight?" Stefan threw Lexi on his shoulders.

"Yep!"

Stefan chuckled and returned her feet back to carpet. He walked to the kitchen to see his lovely wife. She was sipping on blood busy on her phone assuming that she was texting Caroline about the party later tonight.

They spent all day yesterday setting up the party that Mrs. Lockwood would be hosting.

"Caroline I think we have enough spiders hanging from the ceiling." Bonnie eyed the Black Widows.

"I think we could use some more over in the ballroom."

Bonnie didn't question and just carried the ladder into the adjacent room. Caroline was always the party planner, if you wanted to throw a party you would call Caroline and she'll be sure to get the job done.

After hanging the last of the spiders, they decided to take a break.

"Doing all this setting up brings me back to high school." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. School functions weren't really our thing, something more like someone supernatural would get in the way."

"Well I don't want to jinx it so I'm keeping my mouth shut." She hoped that this party would go smooth and that there would be little to no drama, but what's a party without drama. "I can't wait to see everyone dressed up" Bonnie changed the subject.

"Right?" Caroline agreed, "How much do you want to bet that Damon is going to stroll in here dressed as usual and say that he's a vampire."

Bonnie laughed, "But with Taisha he's changed so who knows he might actually dress up this year if she asks him to."

Bonnie loved that Taisha would always bring out different sides of Damon, sides that she hasn't seen in a while. He always smiles and cares for other people's wellbeing.

She was shocked when Stefan told her that she moved in the boardinghouse and redecorated the place a little. All she was waiting for next was for Stefan to tell her that he proposed, but she knew that was a long shot.

Damon wasn't the type to get married and possibly start a family. He enjoyed life like a vampire should. He traveled the world, met new people and when he was in a good mood he read books. He was a good uncle, but she wasn't sure if she saw him playing the father role.

He liked to fool around and cause trouble like the typical uncles do, but if he so happened to have a kid that demeanor could change.

"How is Taisha anyway? I never had the chance to really talk to her." Caroline broke her out of her thoughts.

"She's really nice, kind, loving...basically the opposite of Damon." Bonnie snickered, "She's also really smart, she works for a technical company just outside of town."

"Impressive" Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Oh and I have to tell you something." Caroline remembered.

"What is it?" Bonnie got excited seeing the look in her friends eyes.

"I was going to wait until tonight and tell you and Elena at the same time, but I have to tell someone,"

"Spill it girl!" Bonnie was growing impatient.

"Tyler and I have decided to start trying for a baby!" She blurted happily.

"That's great Care!" They pulled together for a hug.

"I have to thank you and Stefan for it because if it wasn't for Lexi I would still be dropping hints."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Lexi was over our house for that weekend you and Stefan went to Africa, Tyler was rocking her to sleep and he looks over and me and he goes, 'I want one.' At first I was confused, but then it all hit me."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I just kissed him."

"That's amazing Care!" They hugged again, "Oh and don't worry when you tell Elena I'll act surprised." She added.

"Thanks, now let's get started again we still have much to do before the party tomorrow."

* * *

Caroline couldn't help the "aw" that escaped her lips when the Salvatore family walked through the doors. Stefan was dressed in an expensive looking all black Batman costume. Half of his face was covered with the mask and it made his jawline look even more irresistible. Standing to the left of him was her best friend, Bonnie. She was dressed in a tight all black one piece with a mask covering eyes as well. She paired the outfit with black knee length heels and a slick backed ponytail. To the right side of Stefan was little Lexi who mimicked her mother's attire.

"Well if it isn't the bat family," Caroline stood in front of them, "kind of ironic isn't it? Bats and vamps go hand-in-hand." Caroline smiled.

"I never thought about that." Bonnie giggled, "Caroline you look hot!" Bonnie admired and Caroline smiled while shrugging a shoulder.

She was dressed up as Jessica Rabbit. She wore a form fitting red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a slit starting at mid-thigh and she wore red sequenced heels. With her red lipstick and auburn wig covering the left side of her face, she looked flawless.

"Please come in and enjoy the party. Don't worry Lexi, I made sure that they included some games for the kids so you won't have to be stuck with your parents all night." Caroline teased.

"Can I go please?" Lexi looked up at her parents.

"Yes, but let us take you there first, then we'll leave you alone." Bonnie responded.

They followed behind Lexi and Caroline smiled and shook her head at the couple as Stefan was groping her backside as Bonnie was slapping his hands away.

She searched the crowed for Tyler, but instead she stumbled upon Damon and Taisha. She was half right about her prediction of his costume, he was a vampire, but he added blood on the corner of his mouth that dripped down to his neck. Taisha was dressed as his victim. She had a blood stained neck and a few splashes of blood on the white shirt she was wearing.

She jumped and screamed slightly as Tyler snuck up on her, "Seriously?!" She smacked his arm as he laughed.

"Sorry babe I couldn't help it." He wiped away a tear.

"Couldn't help what?" Stefan and Bonnie strolled up to the couple.

"Genius over here scared me." She added an eye roll.

"Stefan did the same thing to me this morning so I punched him."

"Good idea" Caroline took a few swigs at Tyler.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" he rubbed his arm.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and was about to warn him, but Damon and Taisha joined the group.

"Hey Damon"

"Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Blondie or should I say auburn-ie" He addressed.

Caroline shook her head, "Nice costume. A vampire, how original." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"My words exactly." Taisha chimed in.

"And this is why women rule. Now if you _boys_ will excuse us," Caroline grabbed Bonnie's and Taisha's hands, "And Stefan you keep those lips to yourself!" Caroline knew that he would give Bonnie a kiss before they departed.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Tyler, I applaud you." Stefan spoke as the girls were turning the corner.

"That's my girl"

* * *

The girls stopped at the bar and enjoyed their free drinks. Caroline was curious about Taisha, she hasn't had a well enough conversation with her yet to know how she felt about her. As much as Damon made her skin crawl, she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't suffer with a broken heart.

"So how's living with Damon working out for ya?" Caroline really wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but she decided to be a little more settle.

"It's good," she swallowed the rest of her drink, "it could be a little err at times, but overall it's good."

The girls shared a laugh, "Stefan and I really didn't live with each other until we got married, but I was practically living at the boardinghouse. But when I was there Damon was an O.C.D. freak."

Taisha nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't call myself a slob or anything, but I swear the littlest of things...are all vampires like that?" She wondered.

Bonnie shook her head, "Not Stefan" she leaned in, "he's kind of a slob." The girls all laughed again and the boys joined their circle.

"And what are we laughing at?" Stefan brought an arm around Bonnie's waist.

"You." She simply said

"Is that so?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" Bonnie pecked his lips and walked away.

Stefan smiled knowing that it was time for the chase, "Excuse me." He didn't give anyone a chance to even nod their heads before he swiftly walked away.

"Those two are something else." Caroline shook her head.

"Care for a dance Mrs. Lockwood?" Tyler held out a hand and Caroline accepted.

"My lady?" Damon mimicked Tyler's action and Taisha accepted as well.

••••

"Stefan" Bonnie giggled as he playfully bit along her neck.

"Yes my love" he sang.

"We should really head-" Bonnie was cut off by Stefan's lips pressing urgently against hers, "downstairs." She spoke in the kiss and his tongue slipped in her mouth.

Bonnie started her grinding again as the kiss became more heated and Stefan let a growl escape his lips. He stands up from the chair gripping Bonnie by the swell of her backside and moves her to the bed.

"Stefan we're not having sex in here."

"Why not?" He pouts sounding like a little kid

Bonnie gives him a look but couldn't help the slight smile on her face, "Because this isn't our home and it certainly isn't a college party where in any room you can have sex in."

He rolls his eyes, "Fine." He lets out before he pushes her body into his, "but once we're home," he traces her lips with his thumb and Bonnie swears she's going to faint by the look he's giving her, "you're all _mine_." He doesn't give her time to respond before he attacks her lips again.

* * *

Caroline smiles as she spots Stefan and Bonnie on the dance floor staring deeply into each other's eyes. They have so much love for each other and nothing makes her happier than seeing her best friend look the way she is when she's around Stefan.

She glanced back up at Tyler and pecks his lips. He smiles down at her and twirls her around bringing her into a dip. He returns her to her full height then pressed an urgent kiss on her lips as the music tempo picks up.

They dance for a few lyrics before they were interrupted, "Have you guys seen Lexi? She's not in the kid's area." Stefan started to brood.

Caroline and Tyler looked at each other puzzlingly, "No, but there's Damon we should go ask him."

* * *

"Are you scared or something?" Taisha asks as they rock side to side.

"No I'm not scared," he says slightly annoyed, "it's just a big step that's all." Taisha was hounding him to meet her parents and in all his 170 plus years of living, he has never met the parents of the girl he was seeing. Mostly because he was never involved in a relationship long enough; that and he was never really in a relationship at all. Besides Katherine (who he didn't really count due to him fighting for her affections with his younger brother), he was never committed to one woman.

That is until Taisha invaded his vision,

**Four years earlier**

He had his mind set to drink from a few blondes and maybe even use them to pleasure him, so he headed to a local bar and walked straight towards the bar ordering shots of Whiskey. After he downed the first shot, he scoped the place out hoping that there was a woman (or if her was lucky _women_) that could satisfy his need. When he saw no one, he was getting ready to leave, but he spotted this one girl that made him have to double take.

He didn't see her face because her back was to him, but hell, she had one hell of a back.

He stayed turned in his seat waiting for the mystery woman to turn around and he was praying that her face would fit the rest of her body. Her perfect, curvy body that his hands were itching to touch.

She's picking out a song from the jukebox, and when "A Day in the Life" starts playing he swore he fell for her right there.

Her head steadily swayed to the music and she met his gaze. A small smile appeared on her face before she went back to sit with her friends. He downed another shot, and headed towards the table.

"Care for a dance miss?" He addressed the mystery woman.

She looks at her friends and they all nod in agreement, "I don't see why not." She rose to her feet grabbing Damon's hand as he led her to the center of the floor.

_I saw a film today oh boy_  
_The English Army had just won the war_  
_A crowd of people turned away_  
_But I just had to look_  
_Having read the book_  
_I'd love to turn you on_

Her hands wrapped around his neck as they swayed together. He gets a better view of her deep chocolaty eyes that mimicked buckeye and it complimented her cinnamon complexion. Her hair was long and wavy reminding him of Bonnie's and her body also curved like Bonnie's as well. She was however taller than his sister-in-law and her hair was jet black instead of cocoa brown.

"You got a name?" She broke him out of his admiring.

"Damon, and I assume that you must be Angelica, because you remind me so much of an angel."

She laughed and even though his line was the cheesiest of cheesy, she could help but blush, "Sorry to disappoint, but my name's Taisha."

"Trust me, you're not disappointing at all." He wasn't lying, she was exactly what he was looking for, her blood smelt fantastic and he knew that she was going to be a good lay.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He stared into her eyes and smiled when she agreed.

They made it back to the boardinghouse and Taisha looked around the manor with wide eyes, "Wow, this is your home? You have this all to yourself?" She couldn't believe how a single person could live in such a large place.

"Yep, well I did share it with my brother, but he moved out." He walked towards the mini bar.

"Who in their right mind would want to leave such a place?" She asked as Damon handed her a drink.

"A person who is starting a family. My brother just got married and they have a daughter, Lexi."

Taisha nodded her head and took a sip of the drink, "You don't ever get lonely here all by yourself?" She wondered.

"Nope I like the quiet." He lied.

Taisha didn't buy it, "I don't believe you," she leaned in closer to him on the couch, "I can tell that you miss being around your brother, and something tells me that you're a trouble maker which means that you hate the quiet."

_A witch or psychic_, Damon thought, this was Mystic Falls so there was no telling what other supes. roam around here.

"And by how you're staying quiet tells me I'm right?" She said almost confidently. Damon shot her a look and she could feel his defense walls piling up, "It's okay Damon, even the best of us have that empty spot inside us that were waiting for someone or something to fill. Your brother happened to find his and I'm sure you'll find yours sooner than you might think." She smiled.

Damon made up his mind. He didn't like her not one bit.

She saw right through him and it wouldn't surprise him if she knew that he was a vampire. No one has talked to him like in such a way like Taisha does, and it throws him for a loop. Everything she says is right even if he doesn't believe it himself.

Her hand topped his and he met her gaze, "I hope I'm not being too forward or anything, but if you ever need to talk you have my number." She placed the paper with all ten digits on the coffee table before making her exit.

Damon didn't stop her, he let her go processing her words.

* * *

Months had passed and Damon could officially call Taisha his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. The whole thing sounded too high school to him. He hated putting labels on things, but by what Stefan tells him, he's indeed in boyfriend mode. She's his mate and he makes it known to anyone who asks and even those who don't. He didn't care about how many looks or stares they would get when he wanted her lips and attacked them forcefully. He didn't care when people would ask Taisha what she saw in him, because he knew that they were all just jealous that they didn't see her first.

Another month goes by and he tells her that he's a vampire before things get too serious between them. Taking a page out of the Stefan Salvatore Handbook, and just comes clean with her while they're out on a date. She reacted like he knew she would, she ran. She ran like hell and Damon just knew that they were over.

Weeks go by and he spots her for the first time at the grocery store. He knew that she would be there and he wanted to see her. He missed her in his life and it scared the hell out of him.

"Damon" her voice is just above a whisper, but with his vampire hearing he could hear her loud and clear.

"Taisha" he addressed. He was hesitant but he took a step forward and frowned when she took a half step backwards.

She's scared of him.

He inhales then takes a few more steps toward her until they're inches apart, "Please," he breaths, "don't run from me." He sounds pathetic in his ears, a pathetic run-of-the-mill, lovesick puppy and he fucking hates it.

His lips softly touches hers and he's surprised when she kisses him back.

"You have to know that I will never hurt you."

"Promise?" She asks as tears border her waterline.

"Promise."

A year passed, and they decided to move in together. She was practically living in the boardinghouse already, but when Damon gave her a key, she settled in with most of her belongings. Soon Damon being a vampire didn't scare her and she warmed up to it. She never looked at Damon like some type of monster, but a man. A man who even though he's afraid to admit it loves her and she loves him back.

Fast forward many years later and they were here, in the Lockwood mansion on the dance floor. Damon was denying being scared to meet her mother, but just as she was about to protest they were interrupted.

"Have you guys seen Lexi?"

To be continued.

**A/N: I'm glad that you all like the story and thank you so much for reading and reviewing they make my day. It was sort of weird writing about Halloween when Christmas just passed, but it was also pretty cool lol. I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and soon enough it'll be 2014 ahh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This picks up right where we left off…**

"Have you guys seen Lexi?"

Damon turned towards the group giving them a questionable look, "No, I thought that she was in the other room?"

"What's going on?" Taisha asked concerned.

"She's not in there, god Stefan we let her slip from right under our noses again!"

"Babe calm down, we haven't checked everywhere yet, there's no need to panic." Stefan soothed rubbing her arms.

"Okay okay we'll split up and when you find her, call me."

Everyone agreed and they went opposite ways. Unknowingly they teamed up, Damon was with Taisha, Stefan was with Tyler, and Bonnie was with Caroline.

"We should check the bathrooms." Caroline pointed out and they headed to the nearest bathroom.

**D&T**

Damon and Taisha decided to try and retrace her tracks figuring that it was the easiest way to find her.

"Hey kid, have you seen this kid?" Damon showed the blonde haired boy a wallet sized picture of his niece.

"Yes"

Damon immediately felt lighter, "Do you know where she went?"

"I was playing with her in the ball pit, but she said that she had to use the potty."

"Thanks kid" Damon ruffled his hair and they preceded towards the bathrooms.

**S&T**

Stefan tried tracking her sent, but since she was around children all night he smelt her, but it was always on other kids.

He didn't want to lose his cool like he did the last something like happened. He knew that Lexi had to be in the house; she wouldn't just up and leave without letting anyone know. And now that she had her powers and knew how to control them, he knew that she wouldn't let anyone take her again.

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?" Tyler asked.

Stefan went into thought, "She could be using the bathroom or something. She drank a lot of juice before we left."

Tyler nodded and led the way towards the bathrooms.

**B&C**

"Lexi? Are you in here?" Caroline spoke walking in to another restroom.

"Lexi?" Bonnie called, "Ugh, Care she isn't in here. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down Bon, we still have a few more bathrooms left, we _will_ find her."

Bonnie nodded and Caroline swiftly opened the door to the restroom making an exit. She screamed when she saw an unexpected face, "Jeez Damon you almost have me a heart attack!"

She heard him chuckle, "Not my fault that you scare easy...I could defiantly use that as an advantage."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. Lexi isn't in here we just checked."

"Well I'm checking again so step aside Blondie." He moved Caroline out of the way and walked in with Taisha not far behind.

Caroline and Bonnie left to attend yet another bathroom..

"Just try to see this as a positive," Caroline tried, "we know that she's in here somewhere, I've been here plenty of times and so has Tyler and we know our way around. Nothing else bad will happen."

And just like clockwork a strange sound roamed through the mansion and the all of the lights flickered off. Screams were heard coming from downstairs and Mrs. Lockwood calming words were trying to overpower them.

"You were saying?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline scratched the back of her neck with an apologetic smile on her face and kept walking down the hallway.

* * *

As the lights went out, Stefan couldn't help the curse that roared. They ran into Damon and Taisha in the bathroom and it seemed like they all had the same idea. He told them that they just sent Bonnie and Caroline on their way and more than likely they would be looking in another restroom.

"You guys continue to check the bathrooms and we'll try to think of something else." Stefan spoke to his brother and they went their separate ways.

**D&T**

"Damon maybe we should find a candle or a flashlight."

"Babe, hello" he sang, "I'm a vampire therefore I can see perfectly fine."

"Well that's good for you, but what about me?"

"Don't worry uncle Damon has got it." He heard her sigh in annoyance.

"Did you two use to date or something?"

Taisha bumped into Damon as he stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned to her. He was looking her dead in the eye and even though she couldn't see it, she felt it.

It took him a few seconds before he knew who she was talking about, "No Caroline and I never dated."

"You two sure do act like it." Taisha started walking again even though she had no idea where she was going.

Damon caught her arm before she could take another step. He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. He kissed her like he never has before; he kissed her with everything he had and she melted in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"What?" She was still dazed from the kiss.

"I love you Taisha Coleman."

She felt her tears flow down her cheeks. Not once has he told her that he loved her, not in the many years that they have been together, but she's told him plenty of times.

She knew about his past; about Katherine and she understood why he never expressed it. He may not have told her, but he showed it and that was what had kept her going.

"I love you too." She pulled him in for another kiss and he backed them into the closest room.

••••

Caroline had a flashlight in her hand while walking beside Bonnie. It felt like they've been searching for years and she wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to worry.

"We've checked every bathroom and she's not there. Where else can she be?"

"I don't know maybe she's-"

"AHH!" A scream roared cutting Caroline off.

"Lexi!" Bonnie called out then took off.

"Bonnie wait!" Caroline tried, but she was too far gone.

That didn't stop her; Caroline ran after her until she reached a dead end.

She searched around frantically shining her flashlight in all corners and froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "AHH!"

**D&T**

Taisha shot up from Damon's chest, this time she was certain that she heard a scream.

"Damon wake up" He didn't budge. She let out a growl and kissed his lips and felt him stir, "Damon we have to go I heard screaming."

"What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"We have to check it out, it could be Lexi."

They got dressed and Taisha led the way to the scream as best as she could.

"It was defiantly on this level it was too clear to not be."

Taisha slowly walked down the hall using the wall for guidance. When they reached a dead end she let out a grunt.

"What?" She looked around. "Maybe it wasn't here."

"It's fine, maybe we made the wrong turn." Damon walked down the hallway, "Let's check the next level." He turned.

Taisha followed behind him then she felt something behind her, "Dam-" she tried to call out but a hand covered her mouth.

"Taisha?" He turned abs saw here nowhere in sight, "Taisha!"

**S&T**

Stefan turned around, "I think that was Damon." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"First Bonnie and Caroline now Damon. What is going on man?"

"I don't know, but think about this, wherever they are they're most likely together and with Lexi and Bonnie's powers, I'm sure they'll turn up." Stefan reassured.

Tyler nodded, "Okay you're right."

Stefan offered a chaste smile then looked up as the lights were returning, "Is that- is that Bonnie?"

Tyler turned around quickly and saw a woman dressed in all black making her way up the stairs, "Let's go man"

They made their way up the stairs, but were too slow because they didn't see "Bonnie" anywhere in sight.

Stefan listened closely and he heard a ruffling sound, "Over here," he spoke to Tyler and they made their way down the hall.

They saw a figure turn the corner and sped towards it.

"Damon?"

"Brother."

Stefan was conflicted with his emotions he was glad that he found his older brother, but he was also disappointed that it wasn't Bonnie.

"Where's Taisha?" He realized that she was missing.

"She was taken. She was right by my side then the next second she wasn't."

Stefan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud crash came from the bedroom. The vampires sped over and when they opened the door to the darkened room and they couldn't believe their eyes. Their girls were tied up sitting on chairs with their mouths covered with fabric.

"Oh my god" Tyler said as he looked in.

The boys rushed over to the girls and started releasing them from the ties. Once released, Stefan grabbed his girls and gathered them in his arms. He kissed Bonnie and Lexi and held on to the tightly.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Stefan questioned.

"I tried, but I think someone spelled the room, my powers don't work." Bonnie explained.

"We need to get out of here before he comes back." Taisha said wrapped in Damon's arms.

They nodded and were about to make an escape when they heard footsteps approaching.

"He's coming!" Lexi shook.

Stefan kissed her forehead and placed her in Bonnie's arms. He stood in front of his family acting as a wall to protect them. Damon and Tyler were soon by his side ready to kill whoever would open that door. Fangs were exposed and hands were baled into fists as the door knob twisted open.

They wasted no time, as soon as the door opened they pounced, but was shot back by an invisible force field. The vampires and Tyler shot back up quickly recovering, standing on their feet. Ready to charge again they got a look at the person standing in front of the door and it made them stop all movements.

Mr. Lockwood stood tall with his hands folded below his chest.

"Dad?" Tyler questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I heard that there were vampires lurking around my party, so I wanted to eliminate them. The last thing this town needs is more vampires and it's my duty to protect this town." He stepped in the room.

"I knew that if I took the girls you'll make my job easier in capturing you all. And thanks to this lovely girl here," he pointed to Lexi, "every supernatural being is trapped and your witchy powers – they're worthless." He roared a laugh.

Stefan's jaw ticked and he felt his fangs reappear. He didn't know how, but he would kill the mayor and he wouldn't give it a second thought. He didn't care if he was Tyler's father, he treated him and most importantly his family and whoever threatens his family never gets out alive.

"Say your last goodbyes; once the humans are free you vampires will burn." He reached for the knob, "Oh and Stefan?" The mayor looked over his shoulder before leaving, "You just got Punk'd!"

"What?"

The entire room broke out in laughter and the light to the darkened room was flipped ON. He looked around and saw people clapping and felt hands pat his back. The vampire stood there confused with his mouth slightly agape. He turned to Bonnie,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I know how much you _aliens_ love Halloween, so I decided to give you a little scare." She completed with a smile.

"You did this?" He stared at her, "And all of you were a part of it?" He pointed.

"Pretty much." Damon shrugged.

"Baby girl how could you do this to me?" He bent down to stare at Lexi.

"Sorry dad, mommy promised me ice cream."

"Unbelievable." Stefan shook his head and returned to his feet, "Fudge all of you, fudge you all to H-E-double hockey sticks. Except for you baby girl, daddy can never stay made at you." He gave everyone the death glare once more before he exited the room.

"I think that went well." Bonnie turned to the group.

"I don't know Bon, he seems so upset." Caroline stated.

"He's a big boy; he'll get over it, trust." Bonnie knew that he was upset, but he could never stay upset, he'll look back and laugh at it tomorrow.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to back downstairs and get my boogie on, what do you say Lex?" She grabbed her daughters hand and they made their way out.

The rest of the group exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed them out.

**The next morning**

Her bones were aching and she felt sore everywhere - _everywhere_.

When they arrived back from the party, Bonnie tucked Lexi in and made her way to their room. She was immediately pinned to the door with a hand around her neck. The force was strong but not strong enough to leave any marks or making it hard to breathe.

"Is the ripper out to play?" Bonnie purred.

"You think you're funny babe?" He growled.

Before Bonnie had the chance to answer, she was sped upstairs into one of the guest rooms. Her back was again slammed to the back of the door and Stefan's hand was again placed on her neck. Bonnie pushed herself off the door and Stefan's back met the wooden floor. She switched their positions and now her hand was on his neck.

"I think I'm hilarious." She hovered over him.

He growled as sped her to the near wall pinning her there with his hips.

"I think that someone needs to learn what happens when you try to scare Stefan Salvatore."

"Try?" She pointed out, "Oh hon, I think we succeeded."

That was her last sentence before she was thrown on the bed and her vision faded into one big blur.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she was hesitant to move not wanting to break any bones. Stefan had been rough with her, rougher than he ever has before, but she didn't dare to complain.

_Rough_ sex wasn't what she was expecting when she got home. She figured that he would ignore her and she would be the one to sex him into forgiveness and she definitely wasn't expecting to be pinned, bitten, and thrown in every place possible. She swore if she wasn't a vampire, she would be in the hospital for weeks trying to heal her injuries.

His hold around her tightened as he breathed in her sent,

"Good morning."

"Good morning, I need to get you angry more often."

"Is that so?" He hovered over her.

Bonnie nodded her head and his lips met hers. He slid into her but instead of hurried thrust he kept it at a love making pace. Her legs wrapped around his hips matching his rhythm, moaning everything time he would hit her G spot.

Their morning session was cut short when they heard Lexi downstairs in the kitchen.

While Bonnie showered, Stefan went downstairs to check on his little girl.

"Did you sleep alright?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yep, did you daddy?"

"I slept just fine thank you. Would you like some breakfast?"

Lexi nodded her heard and he smiled. She was a big fan of french toast at the moment, so that's what he made with a side of bacon. He sat the plate in front of her as Bonnie strolled in tying her wet locks into a bun. After kissing her, Stefan made his was upstairs to take his shower.

"Slow down Lex before you get a stomach ache." Bonnie giggled.

Her phone buzzed and she saw that Caroline was calling.

"What it is?" Bonnie answered.

Caroline giggled, "Hey is Stefan still mad at us?"

"Oh I think he's just fine."

"Revenge sex?"

"Yep."

"Lucky! Revenge sex is always the best." Bonnie couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Anyway I'm calling to tell you about our girl's day, since Elena was a no show at the party yesterday, I'm demanding a girls meeting."

Bonnie almost forgot that Elena was supposed to be at the Lockwood's for the Halloween party. She felt like she hasn't seen her friend in years when in reality, it was two months. It was still too long, Caroline and Bonnie talked to each other every day and without Elena there, it felt as if a piece of them was missing.

They understood the reason behind it though. Ever since she started dating Chris she's been head-over-hills in love and they couldn't be happier for her.

They would however, talk to her about abandoning them for the last few months. The girl didn't even bother to call.

"I think a girl's day is exactly what we need. It's been far too long that the three of us had hung out."

"I'll text you with the deets after I talk to Elena."

Bonnie felt hands around her middle and lips on her neck. She resisted the urge to giggle not wanting him to know how he was affecting her although he already knew.

"Sounds great, see you soon." She hung up.

"And where exactly is my Bonnie going?" He spoke against her skin.

"I'm having a girl's day with Caroline and Elena."

"Elena? Doesn't ring a bell." He teased.

"Which is exactly why we need this, I feel like I haven't seen her in years." She turned around in his arms. "You should hang out with the guys, or Damon, I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, football, basketball, cars. You know guy stuff." She smiled.

"My Bonnie, so stereotypical." He kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Seriously though, you two need some brother bonding."

"So where does this leave Lexi?"

"You or I can drop her off at daycare."

Bonnie saw his defense walls piling up and he snapped into protective father mode.

"Stefan, she has to go back some time. Daniel is gone she'll be fine. Plus, she needs to start hanging out with kids her own age."

"I guess you're right" he gave in.

"I know I'm right, now, I should change into something a little more weather appropriate." She eyed her shorts and T-shirt.

Stefan licked his lips staring down at her legs and bit down on his bottom lip as her hips swayed while she walked back upstairs to their room.

In all the years that they've been together he still couldn't believe that she was all his; that petite, sexy vampire was all his.

••••

After dropping Lexi off at Sunny Days Daycare, Bonnie headed straight to The Café. It's been Bonnie's and Caroline's favorite spot as of late.

She hugged her friends (Elena a few seconds longer), then took a seat at the rounded table.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to drop Lexi off at daycare."

"And how's my little niece?" Elena smiled.

"She's good"

"Why do I sense that there's something I don't know?" Elena asked. There was a weird vibe that suddenly floated in the atmosphere and she could sense it.

Bonnie (with added commentary from Caroline) filled Elena in on what happened in the past few months. All the way from her mother's engagement, to Daniel kidnapping Lexi, and lastly - his death.

Elena couldn't believe her ears, "Wow Bonnie I'm such a horrible friend." She felt guilty in her absence through all of this. She didn't think that anything major could happen in only two months. Especially with Klaus buried eight feet underground.

"It's okay Elena, you're in love and we all let love get the best of us every once in a while."

The mention love had Elena redder than a strawberry. Naturally, Caroline and Bonnie grew smiles on their faces.

"Speaking of love," Caroline drew out the word, "how was your winter vacation with Chris?"

"It was fudging amazing!" The brunette smiled widely. "I feel bad talking about my two months of heaven when you guys have been through hell, but guys, Chris is perfect." She beamed.

"And when are we going to meet Mr. Perfect?"

"This weekend? I'll invite you guys over his place and we'll have dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Bonnie agreed.

"Do you think that it'll be weird if I invite Damon? I know that we really weren't a thing, but we did hang out a few times."

"I don't think so." Bonnie answered, "He's seeing someone else so I don't think it would be too awkward especially with all of us there too."

Elena nodded agreeing with her statement.

"Well it looks like the gang will be getting back together!" Caroline clapped.

They sat at the table talking about anything that they could think of and of course, planning the dinner that would held.

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of the year ahh! Oh and before I forget did y'all know that Paul Wesley was named "Hottie of the Year"? Yep yep **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Wowzers, sorry this took so long

* * *

All the preparations were set. The center piece wasn't too big so you could see the person in front of you. The seating order was arranged perfectly with each guest's name calligraphy written on a folded white paper with gold trimming. The smell of the ham roasting in the oven complimented by the cinnamon sticks filled the houses aroma. The floors were freshly vacuumed and swept. The furniture was polished to perfection making sure that you would be able to see your reflection if you were to look. With one final sweep over, Elena agreed that this would be the best get together in Mystic Falls.

The door bell sounded and she called Chris down to join her in opening the door. It would be the first time that her friends would be meeting him so he promised to act on his best behavior. He thought that she was going a little over board with the decorations and huge meal. They were for sure going to have enough food left over to fill them for the next few weeks.

Elena smiled as he descended from the steps. He looked so handsome in his black suit with grey dress shirt underneath. It matched her black ensemble: a knee length, cup sleeved dress with sparkling silver heels. Her hair was up in a bun so she decided on diamond studs. She flattened out his suit jacket before opening the door.

"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

The smile on Elena's face dropped as she stared down at the deep brown eyed girl.

"I'll take some thin mints and some-"

"Chris" Elena interrupted, "why don't we get the cookies later." She turned towards the little girl, "Can you come back tomorrow?"

The Girl Scout smiled and reviled her missing front tooth. Elena practically shooed the little girl away towards her mother who was standing at the end of the driveway.

"Elena, everything will be fine, you're worrying too much."

She sighed, "I know but I can't help it. I feel like I'm turning into Caroline." She frowned.

Chris smiled although he didn't quite get the joke. He has heard stories about Caroline and quote: "her crazed party planning", so he somewhat understood.

"Elena!"

The Caroline clone turned around and saw Bonnie along with Stefan and Lexi getting out of their SUV. She smiled and pulled her in for a hug once she was in arms reach.

"Bonnie, Stefan, Lexi, this is Chris."

Stefan was the first to shake the man's hand followed by Bonnie then of course, Lexi. He couldn't hide the giggle that escaped his lips once the little one gave him a firm handshake.

"Your daughter is very beautiful."

"Thank you" the couple spoke in unison. They never got tired of hearing people say that. They knew that they had a beautiful daughter and were they sure that Lexi has grown a big head since she's heard it many times too.

Chris took their coats and while Elena led them to the kitchen. Bonnie's mouth dropped when she saw the table, everything looked like it was fit to feed a king and queen. Elena had sure outdone herself this time.

"Lexi don't touch that."

Bonnie warned and she quickly pulled her hand back from the chandelier looking lamp. The door bell sounded and in walked Damon and Taisha, you could see the annoyed look on Taisha's face as Damon just walked in like he owned the place before anyone invited them inside.

"Hello Damon." Elena greeted, "You must be Taisha I'm Elena and this" she waited for her Chris to stand beside her, "this is Chris. Chris this is Damon and his girlfriend Taisha."

"Nice to meet you both." He shook their hands.

They walked to the dining area and got seated. Taisha and Bonnie immediately got started on a conversation while the boys looked a little bored. Once Tyler and Caroline arrived fashionably late, dinner was served.

Everything was passed around and plates were stacked high for the humans. The table was silent for a while due to everyone stuffing their face, but Bonnie decided to break the ice.

"So, how'd you two meet?"

The boys let out noises of disinterest not wanting to hear about the conversations that the girls should be having on their trips to the spa. Caroline giggled and rubbed Tyler's back knowing that he hated the "how you met" stories.

"Well," Elena started going against the protesting, "I was out for a jog and I finished another mile so I was checking the time. He was coming out of that pizza shop uh Joe's I think, anyway, I was checking my time while he was coming out then BAM, we collided."

"So romantic" Caroline adlibbed.

"Wait a second" Chris waved a finger.

"So after I fell on the floor," Elena continued, "I started yelling at him. I was like 'watch where you're going!' And he was like 'Me? You were the one who ran into me.' And I knew he was right but still you could've looked behind you like a normal person before you fully started walking. So anyway I just storm off pissed that I had dirt on my a- butt and all over my new running pants."

"How romantic" Bonnie laughed.

"It's the truth," Elena giggled, "that's how we met."

"Well how did you come to be?" Caroline asked.

Once again noises of un-interest filled the atmosphere. To the guys liking, Elena decided to share that story with them later when they had one of their girls night. Soon they returned to their meal and the table grew quiet again.

Chris took this silence to examine all of Elena's friends. He looked first at Caroline. Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pearly white teeth. She looked like your typical cheerleader and if Elena hadn't told him that she was he would've guessed it as soon as he saw her. She's married to her high school sweetheart Tyler Lockwood who so happens to be son of the mayor of this town. He figured that Tyler would be more...groomed. He figured that he would be the more stereotypical mayor's son. Nice haircut, suite jacket and table manners, but he was quite the opposite. He did have a nice haircut he would give him that, but instead of a suit he wore jeans and a white T-shirt. He appreciated that, he was glad that he wasn't some annoying well-mannered jerk. Yes, jerk. He hated perfect people they bothered him.

His eyes shifted to his girls ex, Damon. To him they looked nothing alike. He was blonde while Damon was a raven head. He had almond brown eyes compared to Damon's ocean blues. Their structure was the same although he finds himself to be a bit more built than the Salvatore and an inch or two taller. Damon hasn't spoken much since he got here, but something tells him that they wouldn't get along just by the way he presents himself. Slouching in his chair with his arms crossed below his chest. His head would occasionally tilt back like he's falling asleep. Just plain rude he has no idea what Elena was thinking but summed it up to his looks. Speaking of looks his girlfriend Taisha was a sight for sore eyes. He doesn't know what Taisha is doing with a guy like Damon, but by the way she acts she knows that she can put him in his place if needed be.

Bonnie looked much like Taisha, their hair was different along with their eyes but their demeanor was the same. If you put them side by side he would probably guess that they're related maybe a distant cousin but that was it. The Salvatore brothers sure do have the same taste in woman.

The youngest Salvatore now he could understand if that was Elena's ex he was more of the type of guy he could see her with. For one, he's actually stayed committed and married Bonnie and he knows how women are about that stuff. He's also a father and a very good one from what he observes, Lexi seems to be very fond about him, clinging to him like her life depended on it and he would hold her just as tightly.

"I could tell you about how I met my boyfriend."

All eyes were thrown in Lexi's direction and Stefan eyes blew up like balloons. Caroline held in her laugh seeing how Stefan's face changed from normal to protective father mode. Bonnie bit the corner of her lip knowing that this would not turn out well.

"_Boyfriend_?" Stefan tried his best to stay calm.

He couldn't believe that those words escaped her mouth. His daughter's mouth, _his_ baby girl. She was far too young and there was no way that he was going to allow some snot punk kid to date his daughter.

Lexi nodded her head with a smile on her face, "We met at school. He's really nice, and he shares his snack with me and pushes me on the swing."

Awe's came from the girls and Stefan shot them a look. This was no awing manner. He looked at Bonnie and she only shrugged letting him know that this was the first time that she's heard of this. His view turned back to Lexi who was busy stuffing ham in her mouth.

"And what is this young boy's name?"

"Steven"

"And what does he look like?"

"Stefan" Bonnie cut in before he asked what Steven's social security number was. "You're not gonna go up to that school and threaten that little boy."

"I was going to do no such thing. I was just going to simply have a little chat with the kid."

Bonnie shook her head knowing that no matter what she said that Steven kid would be getting a visit from Mr. Salvatore.

Stefan let go of the questions for now but he would sure to ask her about him when Bonnie's not around.

"We'll talk about this later." Stefan whispered in Lexi's ear.

"Stefan I'm serious." Bonnie warned.

"Okay okay I won't do anything." He turned and winked at Lexi.

Bonnie scuffed and rolled her eyes. Caroline and Taisha let their laugh slip and soon almost everyone was giggling. Damon was on Stefan's side with this one. No little boy would get near his niece without a little talk. He nodded at Stefan letting him know to call him up once he gets Lexi alone. Once everyone's giggles subsided, a new conversation began.

"Speaking of kids," Caroline started, "Tyler and I have an announcement."

Bonnie smiled brightly already knowing what her friend was going to say. Caroline told them that they started trying for a baby for a few months and by the way Caroline unknowingly holds her stomach she already knows the news.

"We're pregnant!" Caroline exclaimed before Tyler had the chance to get out a word.

Bonnie practically jumped over the table to hug her friend. Elena joined and Taisha followed all going in for a group hug.

"Congratulations man." Stefan shook Tyler's hand then pulled him in for a hug.

As the girls started talking in unison about anything and everything baby, Damon and Chris extended their congratulations to Tyler as well. Dinner was cut short when the girls disappeared form the dining area to the living room to continue their conversation.

Stefan looked back and saw Lexi still sitting at the table. He tilted his head towards her direction looking at Damon and they moved in towards her. They pulled up chairs in front of her and started their interrogation.

"So about this Steven," Damon opened.

"What does he look like?" Stefan finished.

"Well," Lexi thought, "he has black long hair and glasses and the same color skin like Aunt Elena's. He a little bit taller than me and has a pointy nose."

"Black hair, pointy nose, glasses" Damon counted off, "That should be an easy kid to spot."

"I don't like him." Stefan stated.

###

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

They were all gathered on the couch squished next to each other celebrating the Lockwood's news. They were all so happy for Caroline and couldn't wait until the little one popped out.

"I don't know but I think I most want a girl that way Lexi could have and my kid can be BFF's and also she'll be fun to dress up."

The girls laughed at her last comment. Bonnie would certainly love it if Caroline had a girl and continue the Gilbert-Bennett-Forbes sisterhood even though she was now a Salvatore and Caroline was a Lockwood but still it would be cool.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Elena said, "I can't wait until I have a little baby."

"Trust me, yes you can." Bonnie stated, "Being pregnant hurts it feels like every part of you is swollen and you have no momentum."

Caroline looked down at her stomach with wide eyes.

"But there are good parts too." Bonnie noticed the look on Caroline's face, "Like your skin glows, you get those little moments that you learn to appreciate like when it kicks. Trust me on this Tyler would not keep his hands off of you, it's something about a pregnant woman that makes a man's hormones go wild. And most importantly when those nine months are over, you get to hold your baby and love it, you get to watch it grow and develop an attitude. And you'll love that baby more than you loved anything or anyone. It's a great feeling." Bonnie smiled.

"I think I'm gon cry" Taisha waved her hands in front of her eyes jokingly.

The girls laughed and shared another hug before joining the boys and Lexi who moved outside to the patio. They each took residency on their man's lap and placed a chaste kiss on their lips. Stefan pulled in for a little extra, but Bonnie pulled away before anything got too heated.

They spent the rest of the day outside taking about everything from babies to politics and watched the sun set over the mountains.

••••

Stefan made a quick stop at the boardinghouse before dropping Lexi off at school. He made sure to tire Bonnie out last night so that she would want to stay in bed which would leave him to be the to drop Lexi off. He fed her, clothed her, helped her with her hair and sped out the door before Bonnie could catch on to what he was about to do.

Pulling up to Mystic Elementary, Stefan occupied Lexi's right hand while walking her inside along with Damon. Once Lexi ran in her class the brothers waited until the kids went to recess to start looking for Steven. They would just waltz right into her class, but knowing Lexi she would tell Bonnie about how daddy and Uncle Damon were in her class talking to Steven and get them both in trouble with their woman.  
Stefan elbowed Damon who was drifting off for a cat nap when the students emerged from the building. They spotted Lexi imminently mostly because she was the first one out. They didn't bother on searching for Steven because they knew that wherever she was he would soon be.

With their vampire vision they were able to stay a safe distance away from the playground so that they wouldn't be spotted and get arrested for staring at little children.

"There he is." Stefan pointed

"What should we do?" Damon switched his vision from his niece to his brother.

Stefan let out a breath, "I don't know."

**Meanwhile on the playground**

"I told my family about you."

Her feet were kicking in the air as little hands pushed her forward whenever she swung back. They occasionally got a few smiles from teachers and a few stares from the other students, but they didn't care, they brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Why?"

"Because my Aunt Elena was talking about her new boyfriend, so I wanted to tell them about you."

After a few more swings Lexi dragged her feet in the mulch coming to a stop.

"Let's play in the sandbox." Lexi suggested.

Stuffing sand into an already full pail, they turned it upside down to make the first part of their castle.

"Are you hungry?" Steven questioned.

"No, my dad gave me a lot of cereal this morning so I'm still full." Little did she know, but Stefan did that on purpose. He didn't want that Steven kid to feed his daughter any snacks anymore.

"Is your dad nice?"

"Yep, he's really nice; he plays with me all the time."

"So does my dad"

Lexi smiled and added their last tower to the sand castle. They high-fived and Steven kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh hell no!" Stefan roared from in the car as he was listening in on their conversation.

He was about to storm over there and rip Stevens lips from off his daughter's cheek, but the teacher called them in.

"Someone's been hanging around Bonnie too much." Damon snickered.

Stefan shot him a look and drove off. His knuckles were turning white due to holding on the stirring wheel too tight. So Damon tried to lighten the mood.

"It was only on the cheek, besides they're in kindergarten its not like they have sex when the teacher isn't looking."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Stefan made sure to stop by the store and pick up some groceries knowing that Bonnie would ask where he has been. His plan worked but now he found himself stuck cooking lunch. Usually he wouldn't mind cooking but he just wasn't in the mood. He should've listened to Bonnie and just left things alone because he wouldn't have found himself in such a bad mood right now.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie noticed his change in demeanor.

"Nothing."

Bonnie let it go for now but she'll try again later.

"Anyway I was talking to Elena and I-"

"She's growing up too fast." Stefan spoke abruptly.

Bonnie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is his about her having a boyfriend?"

"It's not only that." He turned to face her, "Yesterday I swear I was holding her on my hip because she couldn't walk and she needed me to help her get to wherever she wanted to go. Now she's freaking walking everywhere and I have to beg her to hold my hand so she won't get ran over by a car. Then I find out that she has this little boyfriend at dinner and he's kissing her on the cheek in the damn sandbox. What happened to boys having cooties and being yucky and, and not even being on little girls minds until they turn thirteen or whatever?"

"And now you're laughing at me."

"No I wasn't its just" Bonnie tried to explain herself, "it's just that it's such a turn on to see you this way. Acting all fatherly and angry. It's very sexy."

"Babe"

"I know and I hear what you're saying but you have to remember that generations change. Besides, Lexi is around adults all the time who so happen to have partners in their lives and maybe she's just trying to be like us."

Stefan let out a sigh of frustration. What Bonnie said could be true, she could just be trying to blend in but he doesn't want her to. He wants her to stay little as long as she can, he doesn't want her to blend in with the adults.

"Everything will be fine, besides they're just in kindergarten this won't last."

"I guess you're right."

"And how do you know that Steven kissed her on the cheek in the sandbox?"

_Welp_

Part II

Smiles were on everyone's faces as the camera guy counted down from three. Bonnie thought her cheeks were going to fall off by the end of the day if he didn't hurry up. Lexi rubbed her eyes after the flash and blinked a few times to get it out of her eyes.

"Alright Salvatore family, come this way to pick out the pictures you like." The camera guy, Frank instructed.

"Finally" Stefan said under his breath.

Bonnie chuckled and followed behind him walking to the main room.

"Don't we look so cute?"

Bonnie pointed out their matching attire of purple, grey, and black. They were dressing up for their Christmas cards to hand out to their friends and family since they were spending the holidays out of town.

Bonnie was both happy and sad about their holiday plans. The tradition was for everyone to gather at the designated house and have a big family dinner. She would miss being around her friends during this time, but she had a family and sometimes they need to be alone together. She was excited to spend some time away to bond with her main loves.

"What about this one?" Bonnie pointed at the photo on the screen.

"I like it."

"Alright it looks like we have a winner." Frank announced.

••••

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Caroline asked helping Bonnie pack.

She looked at her sympathetically, "Yes, we need to spend some time as a family. Ever since Stefan and Damon spied on Lexi and Steven at kindergarten, Stefan's been sort of depressed."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding.

"It looks like we're done." Bonnie said as she zipped her last suite case.

"Where are you guys going anyway?"

Bonnie gave her a look and Caroline knew exactly what that meant.

**A/N**: I decided to change the length of this flashback of a story. This story was flashed back two years earlier than the first chapter but I decided to bump it up to 11 years. That's just because I want Lexi to be older when the things that I have planned happen. So basically I rewrote some parts in the first chapter to fix the time change. Feel free to read it again if you want.


End file.
